Memories of Tomorrow
by Wesker Chick
Summary: Rockfort Island. Kent's twisted plan brought Alexandra here, but only she can choose how to leave. Madness, Destruction, Redemption. What path will she chose and who will she ultimately betray? [Final chapter of the Memories Trilogy]
1. Prologue

_**A/N: The following story has been rewritten. So if you have read it before you **__**WILL**__** notice some changes. I hope you enjoy the new version of "Memories of Tomorrow".**_

_**Aaron Alexandra Wesker is the sole property of Wesker Chick and cannot be used without my permission. Thank you!**_

* * *

Kent looked through the observation window, his arms behind his back and a small smile playing across his face. From all the reports he'd been given, Alex was progressing nicely.

"Mr. Kent?"

Kent slowly turned to find Dr. Alexander behind him, a much better replacement for the ignorant Dr. Peters. Alexander was tall and thin, with a thick mop of brown hair and pair of glasses so thick they looked like coke bottles.

"Yes Alexander?"

"Well we've come up with a solution for the scars sir." Dr. Alexander adjusted his glasses slightly. "As you know even with the most advanced plastic surgery, there is no way to eliminate all traces of the scars, especially the one on her back. Instead I think we will have to use the new product Dr. Peters has been working on. It was originally intended for cosmetic purposes, but headquarters thought it worked a bit _too_ well."

"Really?" Now Kent was interested. "What exactly is it?"

"In plain terms it is a second skin. We cover Miss Wesker with the product and it will fill in and cover all of the scars, leaving no trace that they ever existed."

"You mean like some kind of makeup?"

"Indeed. The plus is, the solution only has to be applied once every month in order to keep up concealment. It is also waterproof."

"I can see now why headquarters doesn't want to market it."

"I thought you would also like to know that her _training_ is almost finished. She'll be ready to ship out within two days."

"Excellent."

"What astounds me is her uncanny resemblance to the subject. Same eye color, hair color, complexion. Height, weight, facial structure and body build are almost identical."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

It was so perfect there was no way the plan could fail. Once Alexandra was instilled on Rockfort Island as Alfred's new personal assistant it would only be a matter of time. Alfred was a loose cannon, had been since Alexia's death. Kent needed a way to control him, but every agent he'd sent to the island had either been sent back, or never heard from again. But with Alexandra, he could not fail. She would have control over Alfred, Kent would have control over her.

Kent smiled again. Alfred missed his sister desperately, so Kent would give him a new sister. One that looked and acted just like the old one. Alexandra may be Albert's sister and shared a family resemblance, but…

She was a dead ringer for Alexia…


	2. The New Mission

Alfred Ashford tapped several keys, staring at the computer with his usual contempt. He sighed heavily, sifting through several reports. He was supposed to have an assistant, but Kent kept sending him morons and fools. People who got just a little to nosey to have around.

He sighed again as a soft knock echoed through the his small office. His head snapped up, glaring at the door and the person beyond it who would dare to interrupt him.

"Yes!"

The door cracked open slowly, to reveal Eric Newberry. Eric was tall and incredibly thin. He quickly shut the door behind him and approached the desk with more than his usual hesitance. His eyes darted back and forth, as if he expected U.B.C.S. agents to suddenly come crawling out of the wall to drag him off to the room behind the guillotine.

Everyone knew there was something back there, but no one talked about it. No one breathed a word about what might have happened to the various assistants Mr. Ashford hadn't sent back to headquarters. Questions got you in trouble, questions got you killed.

"Well, Newberry?" Alfred snapped in his usual dry tone. "Is there a reason you are disturbing me when I gave explicit orders not to be disturbed?"

"Ye…yes sir." Eric stammered, eyes still darting here and there. "The chopper is arriving soon."

"Is that supposed to interest me?" Alfred leaned back in his chair, tone still dry and condescending. "Is there a reason that _I _should bother with the arrival of a chopper, which is no doubt filled with more idiot U.B.C.S. agents?"

"Ah…yes…no…I mean…" Eric cringed. "Ms. Banks is arriving on this chopper sir."

"Ah yes, the new assistant." Alfred laid his head in his hand, staring at Newberry with a penetrating gaze. "You meet her."

"Me sir?" Eric looked ready to pass out. "But…I…I…"

Alfred waved a hand at him, cutting him off in mid ramble. He had no time to listen to Newberry come up with excuses as to why he couldn't do something.

"Just do it Newberry."

* * *

Eric went white just from the sheer force in Alfred's voice. The man had the highest pitched voice Eric had ever heard in a man, but it could still have force. Especially when you knew there was an underlying threat to be afraid of.

Eric nodded quickly and scurried out the door like a frightened rabbit. Alfred grinned, letting a tittering laugh escape his mouth. Kent had sent him Newberry five months ago, it had taken less than a week for him to learn his proper place. Idly, he wondered how long it would take to get this new assistant to learn hers…

Alexandra looked out over the blackened sea, letting her mind wander. So many things to remember, how she talked, how she walked…so many things. But the pills helped, the pills helped with a great many things.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice, a voice she no longer heard, was screaming at her that the pills were seriously fucking her up. But she didn't hear that voice, she only heard the voice on the tapes they'd made her listen to. She only heard Kent's voice, outlining her mission. The small voice of warning was lost and forgotten, along with a great many memories she didn't need to complete her mission. Memories of a man. No, two men. A blonde, someone close to her, and a man with brown hair…something to do with…stars…

The chopper jostled slightly as it landed on the helipad of the military facility, bringing Alexandra back to the matter at hand. The blonde and brown haired men slipped to the back of her mind to fade in with other memories she couldn't quite hold onto. The door slide open and one of the waiting U.B.C.S. agents helped her off the chopper. She ducked slightly and walked quickly to a young red haired man waiting at the edge of the helipad.

"Ms. Banks?" His voice was tight and a bit shaky.

"Yes." Alexandra's tone was clipped with a slight air about it. "And you are?"

"Eric Newberry, ma'm." Eric deferred to her without thinking. "I'm liaison between Mr. Ashford and the U.B.C.S. commander."

"How nice for you." Alexandra looked over the area with a penetrating glare. "Where is Mr. Ashford?"

"He's in his office ma'm. He asked me to meet you."

"Well then, let's get going."

Alexandra grabbed her briefcase and walked swiftly toward the roof's door. She knew the layout of the island backwards and forewords, and could find any room with minimum effort. Eric trailed behind her like an ill trained puppy.

"But Ms. Banks he said not to be disturbed."

"I'll take responsibility for it."

"But…"

Alexandra spun on her heel, turning her gaze from the door to Eric. Eric shrank back, looking positively horrified. The look on Alexandra's face was a perfect imitation of Mr. Ashford's.

"This way ma'm."

Eric pushed the door open and lead her through the training facility to the courtyard below. Alexandra took in everything as the marched, almost military like, through the door and out onto the catwalk. The Palace, as it was called, loomed in the darkness like some kind of transplanted antebellum mansion.

Alexandra wondered to herself just what kind of person would spend such extravagance on the island's center of operation. Then again the Ashfords were one of Umbrella's founders, they probably had money to spare.

Eric held the gate open for her. She stepped through, her three inch heels clicking softly on the marble of the Palace's courtyard. She walked up the steps and pushed the large oak door open. Light spilled out of the doorway, illuminating the darkness outside. She stepped in quickly, taking in the splendor of the main hall.

"Where is Mr. Ashford's office?"

Eric pointed a shaking hand toward the red carpeted stairwell. Alexandra nodded, leading the way. A girl behind the reception desk started to stop her, but one look kept her in her seat. Alexandra was new, but she was already displaying the authority needed to run this installation. It would only be a matter of time.

She climbed the stairwell and allowed Newberry to point her in the right direction. She approached the office door with little apprehension and less fear. This was what she had come to do. She ran her fingers through her waist length hair and straightened her shoulders, before knocking on the door.

"What?"

Alexandra didn't falter, she didn't shrink back from the high pitched yet forceful voice on the other side of the door. Instead she pushed it open with a lack of fear that no one had ever dared to have when preparing to enter the presence of Alfred Ashford.

Alfred's head snapped up, ready to send another person to the room behind the guillotine, when he saw the young blonde step into his office. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth went dry. The woman let the door slip shut and stepped lightly across the rug to stand before his desk.

"My name is Alexandra Banks." Her voice was cool and calm. "Mr. Kent sent me to assist you."

Alfred stared at her, stared at her with a sort of awe and wonder one usually reserved for newborn children or heroes.

His Alexia had finally come back to him, she had come home…


	3. Sister

Alfred paced the small room, moving from the music box to the secret door and back again in an endless loop. His image was reflected in a large vanity mirror that sat near the door to the bedroom, her bedroom. Alfred's strides became faster as he mulled over the problem before him.

He was positive the woman masquerading as Alexandra Banks was none other than his beloved sister Alexia. If the woman had simply resembled Alexia, Alfred would not have been convinced, but it was more than her looks that had driven him to this point. It was the way she walked, the tilt of her voice, the flashing of her eyes when confronted with the ignorance of an underling.

Alfred stopped suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. What if Umbrella had kidnapped his precious Alexia? It was possible that Alexia had been taken before her project was completed, that would explain the mysterious 'accident' in her lab. They had taken her away from him, held her, and returned her now that her usefulness was at an end.

Alfred slammed his hand into the surface of the vanity. They had done something to her, that's why she didn't remember him and why she was suddenly taking medication for migraines. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the reflection in the mirror. Umbrella had hurt his Alexia and he would make them pay.

Alfred spun around and headed out the door. Before vengeance he must first make his sister remember who she was, then together they could teach Umbrella the folly of their actions.

* * *

Alex stepped carefully though the infirmary. Several U.B.C.S. agents were there, likely recuperating from injuries given to them through their own stupidity. She sighed heavily and rapped her knuckles on the door to Dr. Ketchum's office. Seconds later the door was opened by a middle aged man, with thin wire frame glasses, and a kind face. However, Dr. Ketchum was far from kind, the man had a penchant for torture. A hobby Mr. Ashford highly valued and encouraged.

"Ah! Ms. Banks, please come in." Ketchum stepped aside, allowing Alex entry into his small office. "I hope Mr. Ashford is well."

"He's doing well Doctor. He was very satisfied with last night's _demonstration._"

Ketchum's eyes brightened. If Mr. Ashford was happy with his work than all was well on Rockfort Island. Alex cleared her throat a bit and set two thick files on the desk.

"Mr. Ashford sent these files over. He thought the subjects would be of interest to you."

"Thank you Ms. Banks I'm sure they will." Ketchum pulled the files across the desk and rested his hands on them. "Now Ms. Banks how are you this fine day?"

"I'm well, thank you Dr. Ketchum. The new prescription for my migraines arrived on time, just as I had asked."

"Migraines, yes."

Ketchum cleared his throat, he knew very well the pills were not for migraines. However Alexandra worked for Mr. Ashford, which meant that she was very good at her job. Dr. Ketchum did not dare mention to his benefactor that his assistant was taking a drug notorious for causing memory loss and schizophrenia.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Banks?"

"Not at the moment Doctor. I really should be getting back to Mr. Ashford."

"Of course, of course." Ketchum got up, coming around the desk, to show her out. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for delaying you in your duties. If you or Mr. Ashford need anything please do not hesitate to ask.

"You can be sure of it Dr. Ketchum."

Alex gave a little wave to the doctor and walked quickly out of the infirmary. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when several young U.B.C.S. agents came around the corner from the barracks. They held no interest for her, so she stepped off the stairway and headed for the main gates. Just as she was passing them, one of the agents reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey there sweet thing." He leaned in close against her back. "You looking for a good time?"

Alex turned slowly. The man allowed her to, repositioning his grip so he still held her arm. The man was about her height, making him no taller than 5'9", and looked rather young, maybe 19 or 20. Alex's eyes turned first to the man's hand on her upper arm then to the man's face.

"If you wish to keep breathing I suggest you remove your hand from my arm." Her tone was cool and clipped.

"Or what, you'll hurt me?" The man laughed and tightened his grip. "What can a pretty thing like you do?"

The edges of Alex's mouth flicked up into a smirk. The man's eyes bulged as Alex's three inch heel crushed into his instep. He released his grip, eyes bulging, as he doubled over. As his head came down, Alex brought her knee up into the agent's nose. The force of the blow drove the man's head back up. Alex interlaced her fingers and brought the double fist down against the side of the man's head. He hit the ground on all fours, blood streaming from his nose and a split lip.

"Let that be a warning as to what a _pretty thing_ like me can do."

Alex spun around to leave when the agent's two buddies stopped her.

"You can't get away with doing that to Matt!" The one growled, stepping in front of her. "I think you need to be taught a lesson as to what a U.B.C.S. agent can do."

"Yea. You tell her James." The second agent was standing only one or two feet behind her. "We aren't going to let you go now, honey."

"Honey?" Alex tilted her head, her eyes growing dark and cold. "I believe you two should rethink this course of action."

The man in front struck first, charging her like bull. Alex ducked the first swing and threw her arm out, striking the man's nose with a flattened palm. She drove her arm up, breaking the man's nose and sending bone splinters into his brain. The agent staggered a few steps and hit the ground. The man behind her watched in silence as his friend lay unmoving on the ground. Alex slowly lowered her arm and turned to face her final attacker.

"Well boy? Are you prepared to give up on this endeavor?"

The last agent answered her question by coming at her in much the same manner as the man on the ground had. Instead of ducking, Alex grabbed the man's wrist and used his own momentum to flip him to the ground. She wrenched his arm behind his back. The man let out a scream of pain as the bones of his arm snapped from the pressure she was forcing on it. A second later she let go of his arm and he hit the ground, still whimpering.

"From what I can see, you three are the worst Umbrella has to offer." Alex flicked a bit of dirt from her navy suit jacket and smoothed her skirt. "Allow this to be a lesson as to what someone with real training can do."

Alex started to turn away when the original starter of this little fracas, Matt, spoke up.

"You'll pay for this bitch, mark my words."

Matt glared at her from under his dark curly brown hair. He was still on his knees, blood still running from his face. Two quick strides brought Alex close enough to strike. Matt gagged as Alex held his Adam's Apple between the first and second knuckles of her index and middle finger.

"I think you three are the ones who have paid for this stupidity, one with his life. Ma…"

"What is going on here?"

Alex winced, she knew that voice only too well. She turned slightly to see Mr. Ashford come striding up to the scene, dressed in his usual military uniform. She had no desire for Mr. Ashford to become involved in this matter, something this insignificant was not worth his time.

"A minor disagreement." Alex released Matt from her grip and turned to fully face her boss. "I think it is resolved now Alfred."

Alex quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Mr. Ashford's eyes widened slightly.

"Ms. Banks, what exactly has transpired here?"

Alex was relieved that Mr. Ashford didn't appear angry with her little slip. She quickly got her thoughts gathered, but, before she could speak Dr. Ketchum came rushing down the stairs.

"Those three attacked Ms. Banks, she was defending herself."

"Is this true?" Alfred asked, pinning her with a penetrating glare.

"Yes sir."

"And you did this to them?"

"Yes sir. I believe one of them is dead."

"Very well. Dr. Ketchum…" Alfred turned turning that gaze to Ketchum. "I trust you will _take care_ of the two remaining agents."

"With pleasure sir."

"Ms. Banks, if you will come with me. I think we need to discuss something in private."

Mr. Ashford turned and Alex followed him out of the yard. It only took a few minutes to return to his office. While Alex stood in the doorway, Mr. Ashford moved around behind his desk and quickly typed something on his computer. A few seconds later the bookcase on her right slide aside to reveal a secret doorway.

"Come along Ms. Banks."

As soon as she stepped through entrance, the bookcase slide back into its proper place. She stared at the now closed entrance for a few seconds before running to catch up with Mr. Ashford.

Alfred opened the door to the Residence and waited for Ms. Banks to step inside. She looked wary but stepped into the foray. Alfred shut the door and headed for the stairway, Ms. Banks only a step or two behind

The episode with the U.B.C.S. agents had surprised him somewhat. He was both proud and broken hearted that his sister had been forced to defend herself in such a manner. Alexia had never been that physical with their enemies, that had been his place. It appeared Umbrella had tried to fashion her into a soldier and the training had stuck.

He reached the hallway to their bedrooms and pushed open the door to Alexia's bedroom. Ms. Banks stepped into the room, looking slightly confused. Alfred followed her, shut the door behind him, and motioned for Ms. Banks to take a seat by the vanity.

"Ms. Banks, what do you remember about your childhood?"

"Sir?" Ms. Banks looked slightly confused at his question. "I'm not sure I understand."

"It's a very simple question." Alfred watched her closely. "What do you remember about your childhood."

"Well to be honest I don't remember very little, there was an accident when I was young…" Ms. Banks touched her forehead lightly, as if trying to remember hurt her in some way. "…a young man…blonde…"

Alfred kneeled down in front of Ms. Banks looking up at her with hope and adoration shining in his eyes. He took her hands, holding them in his own, then took a deep breath and pinned all his hopes on the next word he was about to speak.

"Alexia?"

Ms. Banks froze for a second, hand still touching her temple. Alfred could see something pass over her eyes…recognition. She slowly turned her head to look down at Alfred. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes he remembered so well, with an emotion he had not dared hope to see in those eyes again.

"The man with the blonde hair…" Ms. Banks reached out with one hand and gently touched Alfred's cheek. "My brother…Alfred."

Alfred squeezed Alexia's hands, almost to the point of hurting them. Alexia continued to look at him with love, still caressing his cheek.

"You've come back to me Alexia." A few tears ran down his cheeks and he buried his head in her lap. "Please don't leave me again."

"I won't leave you Alfred." Alexia lovingly caressed his hair, smoothing it back from his face as she spoke. "I will never leave you again…"


	4. Outbreak

Alexia sat in front of the vanity, slowly and methodically brushing her long blonde hair. It had been a little over a week since she discovered she was not this Alexandra Banks person, but Alexia Ashford. Kent and Umbrella both would pay for trying to fool her poor brother, for putting him through the torment of thinking she was dead. They would also pay for underestimating her, for thinking she would not remember her true heritage. Oh yes, they would pay.

As Alexia finished brushing, she laid the silver brush aside, and stood. The violet taffeta ball gown made low swishing noises as she strode across the room and walked out the door. But before Umbrella, she would have to deal with a certain prisoner that was being sent to the island. A girl, sister of the infamous S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. If she could find the S.T.A.R.S. agents before Umbrella did, why she would have Umbrella right where she wanted them.

A tittering laugh escaped her lips as she walked primly toward the monitoring room of the mansion. Since remembering who she was, Alfred had not allowed her to leave the residence. Alexia didn't mind in the slightest, she had no desire to subject herself to the mindless ramblings of the common idiots Umbrella had thrust upon them.

She took a seat at the large console and watched every corner of the island displayed on the monitors. Her gaze soon found the image she was looking for, that of a large black Umbrella chopper making it's way toward the landing pad near the military facility.

"Welcome to my parlor…said the spider to the fly."

Another tittering laugh escaped the woman's lips, harsh and cruel. Any semblance of Alexandra Wesker had disappeared…

* * *

Claire Redfield stumbled off the chopper, completely unaware of her surroundings thanks to the black bag currently draped over her head. It had been three days since she'd unsuccessfully tried to infiltrate that Paris facility and hope of finding her brother was becoming dimmer with every step she took away from the chopper. She had no idea where it was Umbrella had sent her, but from the saltwater smell that seeped through the cloth of the bag, she had to assume it was on the coast somewhere.

Claire tripped as the two guards pulled her down a set of stairs. She wrinkled her nose a at the musty damp smell emanating from below her. A few seconds later she was shoved forward and the bag was ripped off. She shook here head as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her holding cell.

"Welcome to Rockfort Island."

Claire started to turn when a sharp pain exploded above her eye. She hit her knees, then fell to the floor. Claire moaned slightly as the entire room began to spin and then the blackness closed in and overtook her…

* * *

Alfred sat in his office looking over the transfer papers of Claire Redfield. The girl had infiltrated the Paris facility looking for information about her lost brother, Chris. Chris Redfield was one of the three S.T.A.R.S. agents that had escaped Raccoon City before the outbreak. He dimly remembered that their escape had been blamed on a security agent named Alexandra Wesker. He wondered if she could be some relation to the traitor Dr. Albert Wesker.

He had more important things to be thinking about, such as protecting his lovely sister and repaying Umbrella for the pain they had caused her. There was so much she had lost, thanks to Umbrella's treachery. Alfred had assured her that he would help her remember, but even if she could never remember she was with him now and that was all that mattered to him.

"_Alfred, my love. Our new pet has arrived, hasn't she?"_

Alfred lifted his head, a smile forming on his lips. His Alexia was in the residence's monitoring room no doubt and already knew the answer to that question. He reached out and touched the speaker button on the intercom unit that connected back to the residence.

"Yes, the guards just escorted her to the holding cell near the cemetery. She is completely isolated from the rest of the prisoners, according to plan."

"_Good. You'll have to go see her for me, won't you?"_

"I will."

"_Do be careful brother, I've heard she is dangerous and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."_

"I will Alexia, I promise."

"_Very good, then I shall leave you to deal with the morons Umbrella calls employees."_

Alfred beamed as the line went dead. Alexia was worried about him and proud of his work. He would do anything to please her…anything…

* * *

Far above Rockfort Island and roughly five minutes away, three large black combat choppers fly toward the island. Inside each chopper is fifteen soldiers of Brentwood Pharmaceutical's Host Combat Force, or HCF. Brentwood wants the T-Veronica virus at any cost and they have handpicked forty five men to retrieve it. Leading them is their best chance at retrieving the sample.

A former employee of Umbrella, former S.T.A.R.S. captain, and former scientist. The commander of the HCF is nothing short of a perfectionist. True he failed to bring Brentwood the combat data on the creatures from the Spencer Mansion and the scientific data on the Tyrant, but Brentwood would not allow one small failure to cloud his abilities. Oh no, not after he successfully retrieved both a sample of the G-Virus and Birkin's daughter. Not to mention that the Commander of the HCF had abilities no other human being possessed.

No, Brentwood Pharmaceuticals was quite proud of Commander Albert Wesker. They knew if anyone could retrieve a sample of the T-Veronica virus it was him.

"ETA?" Wesker's voice was cool, clipped, professional.

"Five minutes sir."

"Bring us in low for the air strike. One pass then we land, understood?"

"Understood sir."

A smile formed on Wesker's lips as he adjusted his sunglasses. A smile so cruel and cold a brave man would tremble…

* * *

Alexia narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the meaning from the pictures reflected back at her. Several choppers were coming toward the island and Alexia knew that no arrivals were scheduled for today. Her hand snaked out toward the com unit, just as the first round struck the island.

Her eyes flipped to the monitors as fires erupted near the bridge and military facility. More bombs fell on the island and with each hit fires erupted in their wake. Alexia hit the floor, plaster raining down on her head as a round hit near the front of the Residence. She scrambled back through the door as two more rounds fell on her home, each one that bit closer. She rolled into the foray just as the ceiling in the monitoring room collapsed.

"S.T.A.R.S." She hissed through gritted teeth, then shook her head. "No, they aren't that well organized…someone else."

She pulled herself to her feet as the sounds of gunfire erupted outside, distant gunfire. The resident U.B.C.S. were fighting the invaders. If the invaders were as well organized as she suspected, she had little doubt that they would soon overtake the forces of the island. The men Umbrella had sent them were inferior and fundamentally stupid. They were no match for the men who had the audacity to try and destroy her lovely home...

* * *

Alfred's head snapped up as the first round hit the island. His thoughts immediately turned to his precious Alexia. He bolted from the office, heading across the bridge as more rounds fell on his base. He froze as two fell near the Residence.

"Alexia…" He staggered forward. "ALEXIA!"

He broke into a run, his fear mixing with anger. He pushed through the garden gate, hardly taking in the damage the bombs had wrought, his mind was completely on his sister and her welfare. He slammed through the front doors, eyes searching the darkness within wildly.

"Alexia."

He fell to his knees, burying his head in his sister's lap. She had been sitting on the stairs, waiting for him. She had known he would come for her, as sure as the sun rose each day. As he looked up into her blue eyes, his fear faded.

"Alfred you didn't think a few puny bombs would scare me, now did you?" Alexia smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "It's alright, I'm fine."

"Who would dare such a thing?"

"I do not know my brother, perhaps when the fighting dies down you should investigate."

Alfred nodded slowly. Alexia always had the answers, as long as she was there he would never be alone again…

* * *

Albert Wesker stepped out of the chopper, adjusting his sunglasses. The base lay in ruins, various B.O.W. had escaped thanks to the bombing, and he was fairly certain that zombies would soon follow. He had lost only twenty men in the taking of the island, Umbrella's forces had been decimated.

"Find any information about Alexia and the T-Veronica virus."

"Yes sir."

Jonathon Avery, his personal assistant, snapped a salute and trotted off to do as he was told. Wesker nodded his approval, good men were hard to find. He scanned the area, noticing two large mansions in the distance.

"Well now, let's have a look, shall we?"

Wesker started walking, his long strides easily distancing him from his men. Not that he needed them around for protection in the first place, not when you possessed the power he had…

* * *

Claire moaned and pushed herself to her feet. Dirt dropped from the ceiling as the lights flickered and finally died. During her unconscious haze she could have sworn she heard explosions and gunfire, but she could have been mistaken.

She turned, backing away from the bars as the door creaked open. Heavy footfalls followed, stopping near the door to her cell. Silently she pulled a Zippo from her pocket, a present from her brother. She rolled her thumb over the ball of the lighter and a flickering flame greeted her a second later. The man standing in front of her cell door was none other than the same man who had captured her at the Paris facility. He looked at her for several seconds, before pulling something from his pocket. Claire took an involuntary step back. A second later there was the audible clanking of a key turning in a lock. The man pulled the cell door open, turned, and sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

"Damn." The man threw an empty bottle across the floor then turned his attention to Claire. "Go on, get out of here. This place is finished."

Claire stepped out of the cell, still cautious. She had learned not to trust Umbrella a long time ago, in a place called Raccoon City. That lesson had kept her alive this long and she saw no reason why it wouldn't keep her alive now.

"Might have been special forces, who knows." The man clutched his side, blood seeping over his fingers. "We didn't stand a chance."

"I don't understand." Claire moved toward the door. "What men?"

"The guys that attacked this island. I don't know what they're looking for but they certainly made a mess out there. One of the bombs hit the labs at the training facility, all kinds of freaky shit running around out there now." The man lifted his head, his eyes boring into hers. "You probably won't make it, but there is no reason for you to die like a caged animal. Now leave me alone."

Claire didn't press the man further as his head fell to his chest. Instead she quietly investigated the desk in front of her. The only two things of interest were a log of her imprisonment and a combat knife. The log told her that her capture and subsequent releaser was one Rodrigo Juan Raval, but little else. Before scurrying out the door, she examined the bottle he had thrown across the floor.

"Homeostatic Medicine." she whispered, dropping the empty bottle.

Claire thought that Rodrigo must be hurt worse than he was letting on if he needed that. She thought about asking, but headed his warning, and instead she walked through the door and up the stairs.

She wrinkled her nose at the oily smoke coming from the wreckage of a chopper several feet away. Just what the hell had happened here, a war? She shook her head, stepping around the wall. When one was dealing with Umbrella any manner of things could happen.

"Oh this is just the sight that I wanted to see."

Claire groaned, staring out across the open space of what she had first thought to be a courtyard. But it was not a courtyard, it was a graveyard. She glanced up at the sky as it started to rain, thinking that this night was just getting better and better as it went along. She stepped into the muddy grass and started across the graveyard toward a door at the far end, when a familiar sound stopped her dead in her tracks.

She cringed inwardly as the low moan sounded again. It was as sound directly from her nightmares, a sound she had hoped never to hear again. She turned slowly, standing near the wreckage was a zombie. Despite being in the middle of yet another T-Virus outbreak, no doubt surrounded by creatures of every shape and size imaginable, Claire couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

"Zombies, graveyard, rain, middle of the night." The nervous laugh erupted from her mouth again. "Bit clichéd don't you think?"

The zombie answered her by taking a shambling step forward. Claire knew better than to stick around and find out what it wanted. She backed away, heading for the door, when three more moans joined the first. Her eyes darted to the ground, the bloody things were actually digging out of their own graves.

"I really, REALLY, hate Umbrella."

Claire spun around, nimbly dodging the zombie that had been sneaking up behind her and ran through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps. Now Claire knew what Rodrigo had meant when he'd said…_all kinds of freaky shit running around out there now. _Zombies definitely landed in the category of _freaky shit_.

She got her breathing under control and started to walk away from the door when she got her second surprise of the evening. Three shots peppered the ground just in front of her feet. Claire dove out of the way, taking cover behind an overturned jeep.

"Christ, give me a break…"

Several more shots pinged off the side of the jeep. Claire hunched down further and spotted something that just might come in handy. She snatched the berretta off the ground and leaned out from behind her hiding spot. She fired two rounds, one hitting the railing of the guard tower, the second took out the spotlight that was shining down on here.

"Ahhh! Don't shoot!"

Claire narrowed her eyes. Either Umbrella was hiring their guards young or she'd discovered another prisoner like herself. Seconds later a young man climbed down from the tower and trotted over to greet her.

"I thought you were a zombie." He smiled, making him look that much younger. "Bet you don't work for Umbrella."

"Good guess." Claire kept her gun trained on the man, if man he was. She figured he was younger than her. "Zombies don't open doors you know."

"Well this is kind of my first experience with them." The boy grinned again. "Name's Steve."

"Not mine." She finally lowered the gun. "Claire, Claire Redfield."

"Well nice meeting you babe, but I got things to do."

Claire stared at him as he spun around and headed for a large set of double doors just beyond the guard tower.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Heard there were some planes on this island, figured on getting myself out of here."

"We should go together, it's more…"

Steve smiled, then waggled a finger at her. Claire stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Sorry babe, you'll only slow me down."

And with those parting words he disappeared out the door. Claire stood there for a full minute staring at the door like it would suddenly sprout wings and fly away. She narrowed her eyes and pushed through the door, determined to catch up with that boy and find out just what his damage was.

"_I'd_ slow him down?" Claire snorted as she jogged toward a long catwalk. "Moron doesn't know the first thing about zombies, hell Sherry would probably be more useful to me now than him."

After several minutes of jogging Claire figured it was safe to assume she wouldn't be finding him any time soon. She sighed, her eyes trailing to a large mansion on the hill. She squinted and could just make out a second mansion built behind that. She sighed and headed toward the mansion, maybe she could find a way off the island or at least some way to contact Chris…


	5. Voice of Reason

Alfred was not extremely happy with the current situation, the situation being that Alexia was sitting at his desk in the office. Though he had put up a protest, she had insisted on accompanying him back to the Palace. She said she wanted to check something on the computer and since the monitor room in the Residence was destroyed, using his computer made sense. He would have still felt better if she had stayed behind out of danger.

Alfred was about to check on her, when he heard the door to the Palace open. He peeked around the corner of the wall he was hugging and narrowed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. The Redfield girl was standing in the center of the lobby, armed. His anger was immediate and white hot. She was the one who had caused this disaster, she had endangered his Alexia. He raised the sniper rifle, taking aim at the girl, and fired.

Redfield managed to dive behind one of the support pillars, causing his shot to go wild. He stepped out from behind the wall, walking to the head of the stairs as a tittering laugh escaped his lips.

"Why Miss Redfield, how nice to see you." He fired again, hitting the pillar she was hiding behind. "Your men did a wonderful job destroying my base."

"My men?" The girl sounded confused. "Just who the hell are you?"

"I am Alfred Ashford, commander of this base." His words were thick with pride.

"You must be a low level employee to be in charge of a backwater base like this one."

Alfred clutched the rifle tighter, his face going red with anger. How dare this girl make fun of the Ashford family and their great heritage? He raised the rifle as her head peeked out from behind the pillar. The shot missed, but made him feel infinitely better.

"The Ashford family is one of the greatest and strongest. My grandfather was one of the founders of Umbrella Inc." He smiled, moving further down the stairs. "Now tell me why you had your men attack this base!"

"I don't know who attacked this base!" She shouted back. "You're out of your mind!"

"Why you…"

"Alfred!"

Alfred turned from his quarry to find Alexia standing at the head of the stairs, looking extremely unhappy. She stepped down the hem of her gown brushing lightly against the red carpeting as she walked.

"That is no way to treat a guest." Alexia flicked her gaze to the girl, then back to him. "Go back to the Residence and wait for me."

"But Alexia…"

She cut him off with a single look. He slowly nodded, casting a glare toward the Redfield girl before retreating back up the stairs and out of sight.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he can be quite…childish at times." Alexia continued down the stairs, stopping at the marble floor of the lobby. "I am not armed Ms. Redfield."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Alexia smiled, the girl was smarter than Umbrella had said. She stepped slowly across the floor, coming to stop at the end of the secretary's desk.

"Ms. Redfield, you are carrying a 9mm berretta with an eight round clip. I do believe, considering that you survived Raccoon City, one unarmed woman is of little threat to you."

Claire peeked around the corner and finally emerged gun raised. Alexia froze. This was the first time she had ever laid eyes on Claire but there was something very, very familiar about her.

"Who are you?" Claire asked, still pointing the gun in her face. "What do you want?"

The girl was familiar, she looked like…

…_him…like Chris…_

Alexia opened her mouth, but the words that tumbled out were not the words she had planned to speak to the girl before meeting her face to face. She had planned to ask her about the whereabouts of her brother and about the men who had attacked the island.

"Three weeks before your brother disappeared you came to see him at the R.P.D. While there you met a young woman." Alexia stepped forward, getting as close to Claire as Claire would allow. "A woman named Alexandra Wesker. Do you remember?"

"Yes, she was Captain Wesker's sister right?" Claire tilted her head, looking confused. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Listen very carefully, their isn't time to go into all the details. Suffice to say I am Alexandra Wesker, not Alexia Ashford." The accent of Alexia Ashford disappeared, replaced by Alex's cool clipped tone. "Just outside the courtyard is a gate to your right, it leads to a platform. On the platform are the controls to call a small submarine. Take the sub to the plane hanger, you can get off the island from there. Don't dawdle Claire, Alfred is not a sane man. If he meets you again and I am not around, I cannot say what he might do."

Alex spun around and headed up the stairs.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Claire lowered the weapon. "Chris told me, before he disappeared, that you worked for Umbrella!"

"I do. Let's just say I owe your brother and leave it at that."

Alex/Alexia slipped into Alfred's office before Claire could ask any more questions. She ran through the bookcase opening and across the bridge toward the Residence. Conflicting voices were arguing in her head, one telling her she was an Ashford, the other claiming she was Alexandra Wesker.

She burst through the door to the Residence and bounded up the stairs to her room. Alfred was no where in sight and she had little desire to find him. She ran to the vanity, planting both hands on the mahogany surface, and stared at the reflection in the mirror.

A pale face with cobalt blue eyes framed by long blonde hair, stared back at her.

…_too long…never wore it that long…_

Alex/Alexia shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the conflicting voices…

…**the pills…everything will be alright once you have the pills…**

Alex/Alexia turned, searching the vanity for her migraine medication. She swept the contents of the vanity's surface to the floor and finally located them amide the broken glass and debris. She frantically twisted the cap of the bottle as the voices continued to argue.

…_scars…you have scars…look…_

**..lying…take your pills Alexia…everything will be alright with the pills…**

Alex/Alexia stopped her fumbling for the pill bottle. She didn't have any scars, none. How would she have gotten scars? She gripped her head as a pain lanced through her temples…

_**(- She spun around, pushing Kevin out of the Tyrant's path. The claw came up and swiped down almost in a single motion. Alex fell to the roof, screaming in pain. The claws had raked her from the center of her back out to her left arm. -**_

_**- She had just reached the door back to the emergency elevator when a shot rang out, echoing loudly in the spacious room. Alex gritted her teeth, as her left leg buckled.-**_

_**- Kevin started to say something, when a zombie suddenly lurched out of the flames to Alex's left. Alex tried to turn, but her leg gave out and the zombie latched onto her right arm, causing her to drop the berretta. She screamed as the zombie bite into her arm, tearing into skin and muscle. -**_

_**- The Chimera dropped at the same time she fired, the shot missed. The Chimera struck, slashing her across the ribs and sending her flying. -**_

_**- They both fired at the same time. Alex's bullet took him high in the chest, Castle's took her in the left shoulder. She stumbled backwards but quickly righted herself, pointing the gun at Castle as she walked forward. Blood ran down her back and arm but she ignored it. -)**_

Alex/Alexia slid the hand from her face as the memories subsided. Had those things really happened? If they had, there would be marks. She glanced down at her right arm. If a zombie had attacked her there would be a mark left to remember it, there was nothing.

…**the pills…take the pills…**

She pushed the voice to the back of her mind and reached out a trembling hand to her right forearm. She ran her fingers over her arm, looking for anything to prove the phantom memories were true. Her eyes widened as she felt something strange at the top center of her forearm, an indentation of some kind. Her eyes said there was nothing was there but her fingers told a different story. Glancing around wildly, her eyes finally fell on a broken bottle on the floor, a bottle of medicinal alcohol. She snatched up the bottle with a shaking hand and grabbed several cotton balls from the floor.

She dipped the a cotton ball in the alcohol and with a deep breath rubbed at the indentation on her arm. It didn't take long to get a result. Her eyes widened as a very ragged and deep scar, in the shape of human teeth, was revealed. Her eyes strayed from the scar to the cotton ball, flesh colored makeup covered every inch of it. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where there is one there is more."

Ten minutes later at least a dozen used cotton balls lay on the floor, the contents of the broken bottle spent. She stared into the mirror, every scar from her memories staring back at her.

…_a lie…you ARE Aaron Alexandra Wesker…_

…**the pills will make things better…make you remember…**

"Make me…forget."

_**("I have a mission for you Ms. Wesker and you will cooperate.")**_

"Kent…"

Alex grabbed the pills from the vanity, spun around, and threw the bottle against the wall. She remembered everything now, Raccoon City, the mission in Tennessee, the retribution she had taken on the men who had sent them there…Kent.

She pulled at the dress she was wearing, her eyes already searching for different clothes. She had to get out of here and get Claire out of here. Her eyes finally fell on the briefcase she had brought with her to the island and she remembered that Davis had given it to her before she left.

She dropped it on the bed and flipped it open. The only things that lay inside were a couple files and some useless papers. She slammed her hand against the back of it and was surprised by a soft click. The bottom of the case slowly raised, revealing a false bottom. Inside lay a folded Umbrella uniform, her journal and a short round tube. She pulled out the journal, still in it's watertight case, smiling to herself. The short tube, no more than four inches long and half an inch in diameter, was also waterproof and yielded three pictures. The two pictures of herself and her brother and the S.T.A.R.S. photo Chris had given her. She snatched the shirt out of the briefcase and heard a clank as something hit the floor.

"Davis, you are amazing."

She bent over and picked up her brother's shield from the floor. She gathered up the rest of the clothing and gasped. Tucked below everything was a black shoulder holster and…her magnum.

"And you're a sneaky bastard…"

Alex stood in front of the mirror. She looked just as she had during that last mission. Same black pants, same black uniform shirt, same boots, same gun, same shoulder rig. Although her usual ponytail was much longer than usual. Davis had even thrown her spare sunglasses into the briefcase, the man was nothing if not thorough.

Alex stared at the reflection for several minutes, until her eyes came to rest on the Umbrella patch on her shoulder. She reached into her boot and pulled the small combat knife she always carried. One quick slice and it was done. She tucked the knife back into her boot, grabbed the patch, and wrenched if off her shoulder. The name patch on the front quickly followed.

"I quit."

She then spun on her heel and disappeared out the door, leaving the purple dress on the bed and the mess of the vanity on the floor…


	6. Teamwork

Claire hit the final keystroke, sighing with relief. She was still in the mansion, but for good reason. After her run in with the dual identity woman and her maybe brother, Claire found a computer. It had been sitting in plain sight directly across from the double door leading into the mansion. It had taken her no more than two minutes to discover it was connected to an outside phone line and another three minutes to contact Leon. With luck Leon would get the message back to Chris.

"If I'm lucky I can be out of here in a matter of hours."

She sidestepped around the desk and headed toward the door. Of course there was always the route the woman claiming to be both Alexia Ashford and Alexandra Wesker had told her about. But could she really trust her? If she was who she claimed to be then she worked for Umbrella. If she wasn't then she was mental. Either choice was not reassuring.

Claire stepped out onto the marble stairs, relived to find it had quit raining. Not that it really mattered what with zombies running around and God knew what else Umbrella had created, still she preferred being dry when she could help it.

She glanced back at the door, giving the woman one last thought, when a cold laugh echoed across the open courtyard. Claire's blood froze as she slowly turned toward the voice. A man stood near the gate to the catwalk, idly leaning against the courtyard wall. Claire's eyes widened.

The man was tall at least 6' if not more, broad shouldered, with light blonde hair. He was dressed completely in black, including the dark sunglasses that rested comfortably on his face. There was an inkling of remembrance and Claire was almost positive she had seen him somewhere before. Claire raised the gun, moving to aim for him when he suddenly disappeared.

"What the…"

"Right here Miss Redfield."

Claire slowly turned her head to find the Man in Black standing behind her and slightly to her right. She gasped softly, she hadn't even seen him move. The Man in Black laughed again, sending shivers up Claire's spine.

"Where is that dear brother of yours Miss Redfield?" The man's voice was soft yet commanding. "He and I have unfinished business to discuss."

"Who are you?" Claire demanded, stumbling slightly as she tried to back down the stairs. "What are you?"

"I'm…different."

The Man in Black grinned and suddenly Claire found herself laying face down on the ground, a sharp pain resounding in her head, and her gun laying too far to reach. She tried to push herself up but was slammed back into the ground when a booted foot came down on her back.

"Don't leave just yet Miss Redfield, we're just getting reacquainted."

"Reacquainted?" Despite her dangerous position, her curiosity was peaked. "Do I know you?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." The Man in Black laughed again. "But I bet your dear big brother will."

"What do you want with Chris?"

Her own safety took a backseat to her brother's. Even if she didn't know who the man was, she could certainly tell he was dangerous. So if he wanted her brother, by God she was going to know why.

"Your dear big brother ruined my plans, resulting in some unpleasant…changes."

The Man in Black twisted his foot, pushing Claire further into the ground and knocking the air from her lungs. She coughed as the weight lifted unexpectedly, allowing her to breath again. She turned her head, glaring up at her assailant.

"I don't know where Chris is and even if I did…I wouldn't tell you!"

"Pity."

Claire bit back a scream as the pressure on her back increased. If he kept it up he would snap her back in two. Leaving her alive, yet helpless against anything that might come along and want to eat her. Then again, she supposed that was his plan all along. Without warning the pressure let up and she felt his foot move from her back. She coughed, looking up at the man to see him listening intently to something from an earpiece.

"I'm on my way." He dropped his hand back to his side and grinned down at Claire. "I do hope we meet again Miss Redfield, I've found this little interaction to be most enjoyable."

Before she could come up with a snappy comeback the man leaped into the air. At the same time the door behind her clicked open.

"What the hell?"

Claire had no idea who it was, nor did she care. She was busy watching a man leap an eight foot high granite wall. In the blink of an eye the man was gone, leaving Claire and her unknown visitor in stunned silence.

* * *

After everything Alex had seen she was completely confused. After changing clothes she had run out of the mansion as fast as could, hoping to catch up with Claire before she got to the plane. As she had been making her mad dash down the stairs in the lobby she had heard two voices in the courtyard. One she had identified as Claire, the other…well the other sounded like Albert. Of course that was impossible, but she had bolted through the front doors just the same.

Hope springs eternal, or so they say.

What she had found was Claire laying on the ground and someone, or something, leaping over the courtyard wall. From the brief look she had gotten she was almost certain is was a _someone_. But in all her days with Umbrella she had never seen anyone that could pull something like that off. It certainly wasn't a zombie that was for sure.

"Claire…" Alex's voice was uncharacteristically confused. "…what the hell did I miss?"

"A man in black leaping over an eight foot high wall…"

Claire sounded as confused as Alex. Slowly the younger girl climbed to her feet and retrieved the gun. Not surprising, Alex found herself looking down the barrel of it a second later. Alex slowly raised her hands.

"Lady, just what the fuck is going on?"

"Actually…" Alex smiled grimly. "The wall is ten feet high."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Claire's arm was shaking slightly, either from fright or shock…maybe both. "Who the hell was that?"

"Look Claire, I just got here, alright." Alex narrowed her eyes and with the sunglasses on top of her head for once, Claire could read every ounce of annoyance in them. "How the hell should I know?"

"Look Lady…"

"And stop calling me Lady, it makes me feel old. My name is Alexandra or Alex or Wesker…pick one."

"Fine, _Wesker_. All I know is that some guy in black tried to kill me and apparently wants to kill my brother. I want to know how much you know about what is going on."

Claire's hand was no longer shaking. The anger at Alex was pushing away any fear she may have had. Alex on the other hand, was more than a bit nervous about whether or not Claire planned on shooting her. It would definitely suck if she had finally gotten out from under both Umbrella's and Kent's thumb only to be shot by a college student in the middle of a T-Virus outbreak. She really couldn't think of a more ironic way of dying.

"All I know is somebody attacked this installation about six hours after you were brought in. I seriously doubt it was anyone affiliated with the former S.T.A.R.S. agents. My best guess would be a rival company of some kind. Umbrella does have its share of enemies."

"What about you?" Claire tightened her grip on the gun. "Whose side are you on?"

"My own." Alex lowered her hands. "I don't work for Umbrella anymore."

"But you did, Chris told me."

"Yes, I did, but I don't anymore alright. I watched an entire city get overrun with zombies then blow up. I watched as an entire team of U.B.C.S. agents were killed in order to test a new B.O.W. I murdered three men in cold blood, then…oh and you're gonna like this…I was drugged up, reeducated, and sent here to pose as a lunatic psychopath's dead sister."

Alex took a deep breath, now shaking from her own barley contained rage. Reliving old memories was never something fun, especially with the memories Alex possessed.

"So, you know, after all that I just figured on retiring early. Maybe kick back and blow up Umbrella HQ with about six hundred pounds of C-4 and some dynamite."

"You're serious?"

"Look Claire if I still worked for Umbrella, you'd have been dead the moment I found out you didn't have any information. Long story short…you'd have never gotten up off the ground. Not unless you turned into a zombie that is, then I'd have had to shoot you again."

Claire finally looked convinced and lowered the gun. Alex was exceptionally glad of that. Now maybe they could move forward instead of having this run around of questioning which was getting them nowhere fast.

"Alex, about that guy." Claire bit her lip. "I swear…I think it was Captain Wesker."

"Claire…Captain Wesker is dead."

"I only met him once, but I'm almost positive."

"I saw the tape Claire. A Tyrant shoved a claw right through his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Chris was right there when it happened, trust me he's dead."

Claire bit her lip again, glancing back toward the garden wall. Alex remained silent. There was no way her brother was still alive, it was impossible.

"What now?"

"Me, I say we get the hell out of here." Alex flicked her head toward the second gate. "We get in that sub, get on the plane, and haul ass."

"Can you fly a plane?"

"I can fly a chopper, how hard can it be?"

"Alright…shit!"

"What?"

"Steve."

Alex tilted her head. "Who the hell is Steve?"

"A prisoner, I met him earlier. We have to find him."

"Why do things always have to get complicated? Alright I'll head back toward the training facility and U.B.C.S. barracks and see if I can find him. You head to the plane." Alex pulled a radio from behind her back and held it out to Claire. "Take this, I found a couple in Alfred's office. Kind of glad I grabbed them now. I'm on channel 2."

Claire took the radio and carefully clicked through the channels. In the meantime, Alex did an about face and headed toward the courtyard's main gate. She slide the magnum out of her shoulder holster and flicked the safety off as her hand fell on the gate's latch.

"Hey Alex."

Alex turned. "Yea?"

"I gotta say, Chris was right about you." Claire smiled. "He said you were a good person."

"No I'm not. I'm just not like those other bastards that make up Umbrella."

Alex turned again towards the gate when Claire called out to her a second time.

"Alex!"

Alex sighed. "What now?"

"Be careful."

Claire's face was etched with worry. Alex grinned, reached up, and slide the sunglasses into place over her eyes.

"Tell it to the zombies."

And with those parting words she opened the gate and disappeared…


	7. Enemy Lines

Wesker leaned back in the chair, carefully watching several security monitors. Avery had found the room in the bowels of the training facility and called him without a moment's hesitation. Avery certainly did come in hand on occasion. Right now him and several other of the HCF were flying back to headquarters. A box of high profile Umbrella files with them. Wesker was left with only ten of the original forty four men he had been given. Not that he needed them, but they would provide some excellent combat data.

Wesker laughed, the sound echoing in the hollow room…

* * *

Alex stepped over the dead zombie and pushed the heavy double doors open. The courtyard was clear of anything, either living or dead. She made a right, pushing open a steal door carefully. The moans of the undead, sounds she remembered in nightmares of Raccoon, drifted thorough the night air.

Holding the magnum tightly in her hand, she crept around the side of the barracks. She had to get inside, on the off chance that Claire's little boyfriend was still alive and hiding. Suddenly the door to the barracks opened and closed. Alex edged around the wall and carefully took a look. Three men in black combat gear, carrying assault weapons, were standing on the wooden landing outside the door.

Alex didn't recognize any of the men, but she recognized the two patches on their left arms. One simply said HCF, the other depicted several large trees behind a body of water. Oh she knew who these three idiots worked for and it explained the attack on the island all too well.

"Brentwood Pharmaceuticals…Host Combat Force." She hissed, barley audible.

Umbrella had their share of enemies, as she had told Claire. They also had their share of competitors, though none of them could hope to reach the height that Umbrella had climbed to. Only one came close, only one competed in both legitimate business and the illegal business of B.O.W., and only Brentwood would have the guts to pull a stunt like this.

Alex watched them closely as they climbed down the stairs and headed around the other side of the building. Wasting no time Alex climbed the stairs and slipped into the barracks. It was a long shot that Steve would still be alive if he had been hiding in here with the HCF running around. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

Wesker leaned forward as a figure slipped into the courtyard near the barracks. The camera position was awful, he couldn't make out a face. But from the tied back hair and walk, he assumed it was a female. Judging from her uniform she was Umbrella. He was impressed that one of Umbrella's little morons had lasted so long, though he assumed the little twit had probably been cowering under a table somewhere and was coming out only now that the shooting was done.

He pressed a few buttons as the figure slipped through the door leading to the barracks area. The next camera view was infinitely better. He leaned closer, waiting for the female to turn so he could get a look at her face. She moved carefully, professionally toward the barracks.

She stopped suddenly, hugging the wall. He switched cameras again, this time an excellent view of the front of the barracks. He immediately saw why she had stopped, three of his soldiers were standing on a landing in front of the barracks door. He leaned in as her head snaked around the side of the building and he got the perfect view of her face.

"Well, well. No wonder you are so professional. Who did you piss off to get a job on this island?"

Wesker now understood how the female could still be alive. Still, she worked for Umbrella and that posed a problem. Smirking, he pressed the button on his radio.

"Anderson, Ginaz, Fel. There is an Umbrella operative to your right, behind the wall. Terminate."

Aaron would not be aware that they knew of her location. The men stepped down and moved off around the other side of the building. Aaron made her move, creeping up the stairs, and slipping inside.

Wesker leaned back in his chair again, lacing his fingers, and letting his elbows rest on the arms of the chair. The men were well trained, of that he was sure. However he had doubts about their capabilities against his little sister. In fact he was betting heavily on Aaron and it would make excellent combat data on Umbrella agents with proper training.

"Now, Aaron, don't disappoint your big brother."

* * *

Claire climbed out of the sub, breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe it was the fact that tons of water was outside that thin metal hull just waiting to come crashing in at a moments notice, or the fact she simply didn't trust anything Umbrella had built.

She headed down the hallway and pushed open the door. Three zombies greeted her arrival by moaning and shambling in her direction. She took a deep breath, firing three rounds. All of her would be attackers hit the floor with neat round holes through their heads. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved quickly through a large shutter opposite her. She only had one other clip for the berretta and maybe three shots left in the gun itself. The sooner she got out of here the better.

As soon as she cleared the shutter she spotted the plane. It was huge and rested on the water like a beached whale. Alex had said cargo plane, but she hadn't mentioned it was a sea plane. She started toward the plane when an unusual fluttering noise caught her attention. She looked up into time to duck as a large bat, twice the size of a vulture, swooped toward her head. She scrambled away, hiding under a nearby control console.

"Great, T-Virus bats." Claire dug around in her pocket for her lighter, remembering that bats hated light. "What's next, giant moths?"

Her thumb rolled over the ball of the lighter and a second later the flame ignited. The incoming bats flew aside, splitting off. They let out several screeches as they headed back toward the rafters. Claire crawled out of her hiding spot, holding the lighter high in the air.

"Well I always knew this thing would come in handy, however…" She turned to look at the console she had been hiding under. "A light switch would be even better, my lighter fluid supply isn't infinite you know."

After several tries she finally found the right switch. The area brightened with dim light, just enough to keep the bats far from her hair and throat. Claire flipped the lighter closed and slide it back into her pocket.

"Now for the plane."

However it was soon very obvious that without a key, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Damn Umbrella. Nothing can be simple, can it?"

She smacked the source of her anger, a small lift console with three very distinct hexagonal holes. The door to the plane had no outside handle and she knew for a fact the lift she was standing on was the key to getting in. But, without those three little hexagonal items she was screwed. She turned and sat down on the edge of the lift, pulling the radio from her belt.

"Alex, we have a problem with the plane."

She waited several seconds, but there was no response. She turned the radio in her hand, checking to make sure it was on and switched to channel two. She sighed and cranked the volume up, afraid that maybe Alex had responded but that she hadn't heard it. She pressed the button again.

"Alex, did you hear me? We have a problem with the plane."

There was a soft crackling, then the radio exploded with the sound of gunfire. Claire quickly turned the volume down, her ears ringing from the onslaught. A second later Alex's harried and slightly pissed off voice floated over the radio.

"_Yea, well, I'm having my own problems right now. Just hang tight…SHIT…"_

Claire's face reflected concern as the radio cut out. A second later it came back on, gunfire the background to Alex's voice.

"_As I was saying, just hang tight for a minute or two till I get this situation taken care of."_

The radio cut out a second time. Claire stared at the radio, then glanced back at the plane. Her only chance of escape was Alex and her piloting skills, without those she was screwed.

"You'd better not die on me, cause if you do I swear, I'm gonna hunt down your zombiefied corpse and fill it full of holes."

* * *

Alex glanced around the main area of the barracks and groaned. The entire room was covered with blood and zombies, complete with bullet holes through their heads, were laying near the dining table.

"So much for Steve being in here." She knelt down, examining one of the bodies. "These guys have been zombies, well were zombies, before Claire met up with her little boyfriend. Probably got infected at the very start of the attack."

She stood up and gave the room another glance. The door to her left lead into the sleeping quarters, but from the look of the dining area she didn't need to go in there. No way Stevie was in this place. She sighed, mentally checking off the barracks. She still had the security corridor, infirmary, and training facility to check.

She turned, intent on heading back out the door, when she saw a suspicious shadow cross in front of one of the small windows. She dove behind a table seconds before automatic fire peppered the wall behind her. She grabbed the leg of the table and toppled it over on its side, using both it and the wall of the barracks itself as a shield from the fire.

Outside her attackers regrouped and edged up the stairs of the landing. One of the unfortunate idiots lifted his head to peek through the window into the dining area. He was met with the warm welcome of a DE magnum with Teflon coated hollow points. He flew backwards, crashing through the landing's railing, and hit the ground with a thud. The remaining two understood instantly he was dead. You didn't get a hole the size of an apple in the back of your head and survive.

Alex ducked as more shots peppered the wall and table. She already knew the morons shooting at her were using normal ammo. If they'd been carrying hollow points she'd be dead right now.

"Like bringing a knife to a gun fight, using regular ammo against Umbrella's B.O.W."

She leaned around the side of the table and fired a shot through the door. There was a loud scream of pain then some swearing. She ducked back again as the firing resumed. She listened carefully, recognizing the distinct sound of two separate guns. The man she had shot was alive, wounded, but alive.

"_Alex, we have a problem with the plane."_

Alex grappled with the radio as the firing continued. At this rate she was going to have a serious problem. She leaned around the opposite side of the table and fired through the wall, this time there was a muffled shout. At least she was pissing them off, if nothing else.

"_Alex, did you hear me? We have a problem with the plane."_

Alex leaned back against the table and pressed the button on the radio.

"Yea, well, I'm having my own problems right now. Just hang tight…SHIT…"

Alex scrambled for the grenade and threw it back through the open window. She ducked behind the table, covering her head. The grenade went off and she heard the distinct cry of a single soldier. Carefully she lifted her head and peeked over the top of the table. There was a brief silence then the firing resumed, only one gun this time.

Alex ducked back down and hit the button.

"As I was saying, just hang tight for a minute or two till I get this situation taken care of."

Suddenly there was the clearly audible click of an empty gun. Alex used this opportunity by jumping over the table and throwing her weight into the door. The door crashed off it's hinges and Alex went with it, the two of them hit the landing with a heavy crash. Her last attacker was to her right on the stairs, trying to reload. She swung the magnum around and fired two shots. One went through the Kevlar and into his chest, the second went through his forehead. He toppled backwards, dropping his gun and the clip he had been trying to load into it.

Alex got to her feet, glancing over the railing. Below was her first victim and laying nearby was her second, a gunshot wound to his upper thigh and what appeared to be a lot of shrapnel in his face. She took the steps two at a time, grabbing everything worth taking from the two men. What she wound up with was one functioning MP-5, one clip, two Berettas, two clips apiece, and one AK-47 with 2 clips. Not a bad little haul, though she was rather disappointed that there were no mags for her magnum. Still, she had two full clips left for that, so all in all things were looking up.

She started to stand when she noticed an earpiece in the left ear of the attacker she had just robbed. She bent down and pulled it out, taking the radio pack with it. Slipping it into her ear, she pressed the talk button on the ear piece.

"I killed your men."

"_I noticed. Well done Miss Wesker."_

Alex was not surprised the man knew her name. Her reputation reached far and wide. No doubt she was on the HCF's most wanted list. Still there was something about his voice she couldn't quite pinpoint, something familiar.

"Is this the part where I say that I'm going to kill you, horribly and painfully?"

"_Actually Miss Wesker, before you attempt that, perhaps you would care to take care of the two Cerberus coming up behind you. I do believe they are the greatest threat to you at this moment in time."_

Alex spun around, raising one of the Berettas. She managed to fire off a single shot, killing one of the attacking dogs before the second leaped. She threw her right arm up, trying to protect her face. The dog landed on her chest and knocked her on her back, it's jaws firmly clamped around her forearm between her wrist and the scar from the zombie in Raccoon. Alex gritted her teeth and pulled the spare berretta from the waistband of her pants. She planted the gun under the Cerberus' jaw, just behind where her arm was.

"Bad…dog."

She pulled the trigger. The pressure on her arm ceased and the dog fell on her chest. She pushed it aside and got to her feet. She looked at her arm. The skin and muscle was pretty well shredded, but the bone wasn't broken. Still it was going to give her issues once the swelling started and there was no way she was going to be using it to shoot with, not with a handgun anyway. She would have to rearrange some things, especially the magnum since it was rigged for a right hand draw. She ignored the blood running down her arm and hit the ear piece.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?"

"_No thanks required Miss Wesker. You are extremely entertaining, I would hate to see you die so soon."_

"You're all heart."

"_Do stay in touch."_

The radio went dead and Alex made no efforts to try and reconnect. Instead she slid the radio pack into her back pocket. Brentwood sure did have nice toys to play with. Those kind of earwig radios were tough to come by. She jerked on the left sleeve of her shirt.

Her little playmates didn't have any kind of medical supplies on them so she would have to make do. She could always find something at the infirmary, she had to go there anyway. Besides, bandages were the least of her problems, she was infected…again.

She'd have to grab some aspirin at the infirmary as well, that would tone down the after effects. The effects being a headache and some major nausea. She was going to be feeling like shit in a couple of hours and once it started it lasted about five hours.

"Why do things always, _always,_ have to get complicated?" She tied off the makeshift bandage and grabbed for her other radio. "Claire, you still there?"

"_Alex? Are you alright?"_

"Oh, just peachy, I love being shot at by HCF agents and getting bit by Cerberus."

"_Something…bit you?"_

"Before you decide what to shoot me with, I'll impart some information to you. I'm immune to the T-Virus. I'm gonna be sick for a few hours but no permanent damage. Anyway I got some more weapons and ammo. So what's wrong with the plane?"

"_Well, you need some kind of hexagonal keys or plates to work the lift. If you can't work the lift you can't get in the plane. The panel says something about the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Know where we can find some?"_

"I have a pretty fair idea. Meet me in front of the mansion, I gotta make a quick stop for some aspirin and band aides at the infirmary."

"_On my way."_

Alex slide the hand radio back onto her waistband and headed toward the infirmary. They needed the proofs. She knew where at least two of them were, it was the location of the third that was eluding her.

* * *

Wesker chuckled to himself as Alex left the barracks, no doubt heading for the infirmary. She had grown a lot since he'd last seen her. She was ruthless and efficient. She was him and he was going to enjoy watching her survive the island.

Yes, he was going to enjoy that very much…


	8. Sickness & Survival

Alex sat on the marble steps of the mansion, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She took a long drag, flicking the ashes with a well practiced hand. Her right arm had begun to swell and it ached like a son of a bitch. On top of a mild case of nausea and a barley contained headache, she was having hot flashes and alternating between freezing to death and sweating her ass off.

"Just another fine day with Umbrella." She mumbled taking another drag on her cigarette. "If I hadn't quit I'd demand a bonus for this."

Her head snapped up at the loud clang of a gate. Claire bridged the gap between the gate and the steps in a matter of seconds. She looked Alex over for a moment, then sat down next to her.

"You look like shit."

Alex arched an eyebrow, slipping the cigarette between her lips. She reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled the extra berretta. She dropped the gun in Claire's lap, following it up with three clips. Finally she unslung the MP-5 and dropped that on top of the pile, along with its extra clip.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Alex smirked, then coughed. "By the way, I feel worse than I look."

"How long are you gonna be like this?" Claire looked her over, concern etched in her eyes. "I mean I got the part about you being immune, but you look sicker than a dog."

"It varies. Unfortunately the effects started sooner than I expected…four maybe five hours." Alex coughed again and cleared her throat. "The important thing is that we find those damn proofs. I know where two of them are and I have a fair idea about the location of the third."

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Wesker watched the discussion between the two woman, noting how bad his young sister looked. He drummed his fingers restlessly on the console, his eyes narrowing sharply. She looked ill, much worse than he had expected so soon after becoming infected. The wheels of Wesker's mind turned.

_**Fact. **__Because of her immunity, Aaron would not become a zombie when infected by the T-Virus. The symptoms of T-Virus exposure for Aaron did not show itself until at least one hour after initial infection. Aaron's symptoms of such an infection was nausea and headaches. _

_**Observation. **__Aaron was suffering the effects after only a ten minute lapse in time. Aaron looked to be suffering from at least two to three additional symptoms. _

_**Conclusion. **__There was something else wrong with her, other than a bite from a Cerberus._

Wesker's fingers continued to tap on the console, the rhythm and speed never wavering. Anyone watching, would think nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked calm and focused.

Only one person knew Wesker well enough to know that he was not acting anything like himself. Only one person would know that the incessant tapping of his fingers was a nervous gesture he'd had since childhood. Despite outward appearances and past actions, Wesker was worried. Worried to the point of nervousness by the condition of his baby sister.

The tapping halted as Aaron stood and walked out of the courtyard, heading back toward the catwalk. Claire headed up the stairs and into the mansion. Wesker switched cameras, tracking Aaron's progress carefully. She was walking slowly, an AK-47 slung over her right shoulder, a berretta tucked into the waistband of her pants. The magnum was resting in her left hand and the shoulder rig she normally had, had long since been discarded. As she stepped into the courtyard of the Training Center, the finger tapping started again…

* * *

Claire found the proof precisely where Alex said it would be, mounted behind a desk in an upstairs office. She yanked it off the wall and tucked it into her back pocket.

"Ok, one down, two more to go."

She grinned, typing a few words on the computer. The bookcase slide aside, just as Alex said it would. She stood for a few seconds, making sure nothing was going to come leaping out at her. Once satisfied, she investigated the new doorway.

"So that's how you get to the other mansion." Claire glanced back into the office, then up at the mansion. "Well, I might as get this done."

* * *

Alex stepped into the lobby of the Training Facility, breathing heavily and about ready to pass out. She leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. If she hadn't known better, she'd have blamed her sudden dizziness on the cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

After gaining some semblance of stability she climbed the stairs to the upper labs. By the time she reached the hallway to the lab her breathing had finally evened out. Feeling at least marginally better, she pushed the door open to the observation lab.

She was not surprised to see the room in total disarray. She ran a hand across her face, grimacing at the heat radiating from her cheeks, before turning her attention to the wall behind her.

"Shit."

She frowned at the large gaping hole signifying where the proof had once sat. Her eyes trailed over the table and papers laying on the floor, looking for any clue as to where it might have gone. Slowly she approached the observation window, on the off chance some do-good scientist had hidden it in there.

Suddenly something lunged at the window. Alex let out scream, stumbled backwards, tripped on an overturned chair, and fell on her ass. Alex wasn't normally so jumpy, but it's not everyday a guy in biohazard suit pops up like a Jack-In-The-Box.

"Let me out! I'm not infected!"

Alex pulled herself up and approached the glass. The scientist looked well enough, but more importantly he was clutching the army proof in one hand. She could care less if he was infected, she just needed that proof. She reached out to open the biohazard door when the intercom snapped on…

"_**Biohazardous outbreak detected…lockdown initiated…"**_

* * *

Claire shook her head at the large gloomy looking doll hanging over the balcony. Someone in the family certainly had bad taste and/or a very sick hobby. She shuddered and headed toward the end of the landing and the furthest door, where Alex said Alexia's bedroom would be located. Just as her hand fell on the door handle a shot ricocheted off the door's trim. Claire spun around, expecting to see Alfred. Instead, what she saw was Alex wearing the taffeta purple ball gown from their first encounter and holding Alfred's rifle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape alive Miss Redfield."

"Alex, you bitch." Claire's face was flushed with rage. "I trusted you!"

As Alex pulled the trigger on the rifle, someone slipped in front of Claire…blocking her view. There was a scream, quickly followed by the sound of a slamming door.

"Hey Claire." Steve smiled, holding his upper arm. "Glad I followed you up here."

"Steve, are you alright?"

"Yea, just a scratch."

Claire took a few seconds to pull his hands away from the wound, which appeared to be bleeding quite a bit, so she could examine it. Despite the free flowing blood, the injury was indeed nothing much more than a scratch. Relieved she quickly bandaged it with a bit of Steve's shirt bottom, then turned her attention to the door Alex had disappeared through.

"I'm gonna kill her." Claire growled, ripping the radio off her belt. "She's dead."

"Who?"

"Alex, this is Claire. I hope you know I'm going to shoot you now."

Claire released the button and a second later Alex's harried voice came over the radio. She sounded worse than she had on the Mansion's steps and Claire had a hard time making out what she was saying over the blare of an intercom in the background. But the thought that the woman with the sniper rifle in her hand wasn't Alex, didn't appear to enter her mind.

"_Claire, what in the hell are you talking about?"_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Claire snapped. "You just tried to kill me…where the hell are you?"

"_Where the hell you think I am!" Now it was Alex who sounded angry. "I'm in the fucking training facility trying to get the last damn proof! As you can hear things are not going too fucking well!"_

A second later Claire knew what Alex meant as the intercom message became clearer.

"_**Biohazard outbreak detected…lockdown initiated…"**_

"But Alex some chick that looks and sounds just like you shot at me!"

"_Claire I don't know who it was, but it wasn…"_

Claire's anger was replaced by fear as the radio went dead. She glanced at Steve then to the door where the mystery woman disappeared.

"Let's go."

* * *

Wesker inched closer to the monitor and the rhythm of his tapping increased. Alex looked ready to pass out at any second, something that appeared to worry him greatly. When the lights of the lab began to blink and the intercom snapped to life, Wesker jumped to his feet. He scanned the console, looking for something that might in some way help his baby sister…

* * *

As soon as the intercom began to blare, Alex fired three shots into the glass. Despite the sturdiness of the observation window it couldn't hold up to the hollow points of her magnum. The glass shattered and the scientist that had been begging for help took cover.

"_Alex, this is Claire. I hope you know I'm going to shoot you now."_

Alex grabbed the radio from her belt, as she ran to the now shattered observation window.

"Claire, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Claire snapped. "You just tried to kill me…where the hell are you?"_

Alex looked confused and frustrated as she leaned over the window's edge and grabbed the proof out of the scientist's hand. It was one thing to be accused of something when you're in the area, but being accused of something when you aren't even remotely close to the area is a whole other issue.

"Where the hell you think I am!" Now it was Alex who sounded angry. "I'm in the fucking training facility trying to get the last damn proof! As you can hear things are not going too fucking well!"

Alex shoved the radio toward the intercom speaker, giving Claire an earful of the message currently running on a loop, as she grabbed the scientist by the back of the suit and pulled him up.

"_But Alex some chick that looks and sounds just like you shot at me!"_

"Claire I don't know who it was, but it wasn…"

Alex back stepped, releasing her hold on the scientist, as something slithered across the floor of the observation room and latched onto his leg. She caught only a glimpse of his terrified face, before it was covered by over a dozen more of the slimy looking creatures. She knew just what they were, a new creature the scientist had been working with…Albinoid Juveniles.

"_**Biohazard outbreak now at Level 3...Level 3 lockdown now initiated…repeat…"**_

Her eyes snapped to the stairwell and a bright flashing yellow light. There was a loud hum of machinery and a biohazard shutter began to lower to the floor.

Alex sprinted forward, taking the steps two at a time, already knowing she wasn't going to make it. In a final desperate act she dove forward toward the ever lessening gap between the floor and the shutter. She hit the floor with a loud thud, jarring her injured right arm, and knocking the wind out of her. She rolled under the shutter and into the wall opposite, just seconds before it slammed shut.

Slowly she uncurled from her ball position, gritting her teeth against the ache in her arm. She closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing and somehow reassure herself that was indeed still alive.

"_**Self-destruct sequence activated…All employees please evacuate the island…Island will detonate in five minutes…"**_

* * *

As soon as Claire stepped into the bedroom her eyes fell on a discarded ball gown and a blonde wig. Steve stepped past her, lifting the wig up with his thumb and forefinger.

"I am very confused."

"You aren't the only one." Claire moved toward the vanity, where the floor was littered with broken glass and makeup. "Looks somebody was pissed."

"Yea, take a look at this." Steve held up an empty pill bottle. "Name says Alexandra Banks."

Claire started to comment when a figure suddenly dove off the bed's canopy. Claire dodged to the right as the figure hit the floor near the vanity. Steve was up in a second, pointing a gun at the attacker. Claire looked up and gasped.

"Alfred?"

Alfred Ashford's face was covered with makeup and Claire now knew why there was a wig and ball gown laying on the bed. She also knew why it was she had thought it had been Alex shooting at her. In that getup Alfred and Alex would look identical.

Alfred shook his head, but when he caught his reflection in the vanity's mirror his mind shattered. He let out a loud scream and pushed past Steve, before disappearing out the door. Claire spotted the proof hung above the music box. She grabbed it and nodded at Steve.

"Come on, I know where we can find a plane."

The both headed out the door and down the stairs as fast as possible. Claire was actually starting to think her luck was changing as they exited the residence, at least until a loud announcement echoed across the island.

"_**Self-destruct sequence activated…All employees please evacuate the island…Island will detonate in five minutes…"**_

* * *

Wesker was still on his feet as he watched his sister dive for the shutter. All his searching had produced nothing that might help her, she was on her own. He slumped back into his chair as she rolled across the floor and hit the wall, unaware that a relieved smile flashed across his face.

"_**Self-destruct sequence activated…All employees please evacuate the island…Island will detonate in five minutes…"**_

He glared at the ceiling, irritated by this minor setback. But his eyes were drawn to the monitor of his sister as she slowly stood up, some object clutched in her hand. He sat down, folding his hands on the console, once again tapping his index finger against its glossy surface…

* * *

Alex slowly climbed to her feet, still clutching the proof in her right hand. The arm itself ached and had started bleeding again. She chose to ignore it, heading for the doors.

"_Miss Wesker, do be careful. I believe there are several agents in the courtyard."_

Alex stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. Gingerly she touched the ear piece.

"You're ever so kind to tell me. If they are yours, how about calling them off?"

Before he could respond Claire popped onto the other radio.

"_Alex we're on our way to the plane."_

"Who is we?"

"_Steve and I,we have two of the proofs."_

"_Miss Wesker I would find that a bit of a difficulty."_

"Like I don't have enough complications in my life." She keyed the radio to Mr. HCF Commander first. "Look man, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a moment."

Alex then keyed the radio for Claire.

"I'm on my way with the third proof now."

"_Copy, we're just getting off the sub."_

"_Oh Miss Wesker, you are indeed entertaining. As much as I would love to call my men off of you, there is a slight problem, they are no longer in radio contact with me. It is out of my hands."_

"Oh just wonderful, wonderful!" Alex snapped into the radio. "I'm supposed to believe that you cannot contact your own men, that is of course depending on the fact that I believe there are men out their in the first place!"

"_Do calm down Miss Wesker, you're starting to become something of a hyper bunny."_

All the color drained from Alex's face, what little color there was. She had told Davis once that she had four nicknames. Al, Wes, Alex, and one other she had not told him. One that only her older brother had ever called her…Bunny.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex's voice was clear and tinged with anger.

"_Now, now Miss Wesker, no need to become hostile...and here I am trying to help."_

Alex growled, letting her hand drop from the earpiece. Mr. HCF Commander had effectively ended the conversation and like before, Alex knew talking to him further would do no good. However, she had plans to find the son of a bitch and discover how he had learned something as secret as a nickname her brother only ever called her.

She swung the AK-47 around and cracked her neck, before kicking open the door…

* * *

Claire looked above the plane and groaned. Sure enough, Steve was right, there was no way they could take off with the bridge down. It would have to be moved. She shoved the proofs into Steve's hands and sprinted back to the door they had come through.

"I'll get the bridge, you just get the plane ready when Alex gets here with the last proof."

"But Claire…"

Claire disappeared out the door. He knew how to fly a plane, therefore he stayed while she did the dirty work. She skidded to a halt near the door to the sub, consulting a map. After several seconds she headed through the shutter on the right and into a lift. When she emerged from the lift she was standing on the bridge above the plane. She sprinted across the bridge to the controls on the other side. She watched with satisfaction as the bridge retracted, which would allow the plane to take off.

"Great!" Steve yelled from below. "But, uh, how you gonna get back down here?"

"I'll have to circle around! Be there in a few minutes!"

"You only have like three!"

"Then I'd better hurry!"

Claire ran through the door and headed around several crates. She finally stumbled across another elevator. Quickly she pushed a box out of the way, that was blocking the shutter from closing, and hit the up button. When the elevator shuddered to a stop and the shutter opened Claire found herself in the middle of a fire fight.

"Claire get down!"

Claire dove out of the elevator, finding shelter behind several crates. Alex was crouched behind another set of crates near a large set of double doors. In front of them both were three armed men.

"Alex we don't have time!"

"I know…working on it." Alex leaned out, firing a short burst from the assault rifle in her hand. "Hey Claire…duck!"

Claire started to ask why when three shots plinked off a stack of metal barrels near two of the men. Claire's eyes widened and she ducked behind the crates, just before they blew up.

The explosion was deafening and shards of metal rained down on both women. Claire lifted her head and saw Alex emerge from her hiding spot, firing a short burst at the last surviving attacker, he hit the ground and didn't move. Alex ran up and grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Come on, time to go."

Claire followed Alex out the door and back to the catwalk. Just a few short steps, one sub ride, and they'd be out of this hell. Unfortunately even the best laid plans are often easily upset.

Alex took only two steps forward when, without warning, several barrels similar to the ones Alex had just blown up, went off like Roman Candles. Alex threw her arm up, blocking her face from any flying debris. When she lowered her arm she groaned. A tyrant was blocking the path.

"Claire, here." Alex shoved the proof into Claire's hand. "When I say run, you run. If I'm not at the plane in two minutes you take off without me."

"But Alex…"

"No buts, I owe your brother." Alex lifted the assault rifle, taking aim at the Tyrant's head. "You run when I say."

Before Claire could protest further, Alex let off a short burst. The shots peppered the Tyrant's chest and he immediately turned his attention to her.

"RUN!"

Claire didn't say a word, instead she sprinted past the Tyrant and across the catwalk. She ignored the sound of gunfire, pushing herself to run faster. She reached the plane barley a minute later. She shoved the proof into the consol and both she and Steve climbed into the plane. She glanced at her watch, they had only two minutes exactly to get out of here.

She stared anxiously out the window toward the door, willing Alex to make it…

* * *

Wesker watched with helplessness as his sister battled the tyrant. He could never get there in time, even with his abilities. If she was going to live, it would be by her own doing.

"Remember what your brother taught you about fighting when the odds are not in your favor."

* * *

Alex stepped backwards, peppering the tyrant. As soon as she started shooting she noticed something very important, this tyrant was slow. Even though it had mutated already, it was slow…slower than any tyrant she had ever seen. This gave her a chance, it meant that the tyrant was already severely weakened.

She dropped the rifle, letting swing backwards behind her back. She yanked the magnum from behind her back and fired twice. The first shot took the tyrant right square in the head, the second shot fell on an empty pipe. Without looking she ejected the empty clip, slapped in a fresh one, and pulled the slide back. Three more shells slammed through the Tyrants head as Alex backed into the catwalk's railing. She was out of road.

"Alright you giant bastard, Momma isn't playing anymore!"

She squeezed the trigger in rabid succession, until the gun ran dry. She grabbed for her final magnum clip when the tyrant suddenly fell over unmoving. Alex didn't wait to see if he was gonna get up or not, instead she broke into a run, pushing her battered body as fast as it would go. As she rounded the corner in the courtyard and pushed through the gate toward the sub, the first explosion rocked the island…

* * *

Claire jumped as dirt and plaster rained down on top of the plane. She glanced at her watch…their two minutes were gone. The plane's engine roared to life and Claire looked at Steve, tears glistening in her eyes. Steve smiled back her sadly.

"One minute babe, all I can give her."

"Thank you."

* * *

Alex tripped and slid across the concrete. She picked herself up, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain in her right arm. She hit the recall button for the sub, stumbling as another explosion went off somewhere on the island. Just as she spotted the telltale bubbles of the sub a third explosion rocked the pier on which she was standing. She stumbled backwards, hitting her head on a low-lying piece of railing.

"No!"

She stared in disbelief as the tiny sub rocked to the right and finally flipped over on its side. She pulled herself to her feet, still not able to comprehend that her one escape was sinking before her eyes…

* * *

"Just go." Claire mumbled, tears tricking down her face. "Now."

Steve nodded silently, throttling the plane up. Claire stared out the window, still desperately hoping Alex would come crashing into the hanger yelling for them to stop and let her on. As the plane moved away, her final hope diminished and went out…

* * *

"Fuck it."

Alex slid her left arm through the strap of the rifle, positioning the strap over her chest, as she backed up taking deep breaths. Pulling on her last reserves of strength, sprinted toward the edge of the water.

"_Aaron no!"_

Alex didn't hear the plea as she dove into the water, using all her strength to swim toward the opening she knew was there. Her lungs burned, made even more painful by the virus that was plaguing her. She gritted her teeth, willing herself not to try to breath, not to give in to the pain and lack of oxygen. She spotted the opening and gave one last burst of energy. Her head broke the surface and she sucked in a breath of air, coughing.

She grabbed the bottom rung and somehow pulled herself up to brace her feet. Finally she rolled into the hallway. Still drawing on sheer will power she climbed to her feet and stumbled through the door. She kept moving, not thinking about anything other than escape as she pushed the final door open.

"No…"

Alex hit her knees, her head flopping forward so her chin rested against her chest. In the distance she saw the tail of Claire's plane receding from view. What drove her back to her feet was, ironically, Mr. HCF Commander.

"_Get on your feet you coward."_

Alex's head lifted slowly, a deep anger burning in her eyes. As explosion after explosion rocked the island, Alex took cover under the hanger's control panel.

* * *

As Steve circled the island and both of them watched the explosions with morbid curiosity. It was like a car wreck, heart wrenching, graphic, but you still couldn't turn away. Steve looked at Claire and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Claire nodded. "Chris was right about her, she was a good person."

"_Claire…you there?"_

Claire's eyes blinked wide as she fumbled for the plane's radio mic.

"Alex?"

"_Yea, you wanna swing by and pick me up or something? Maybe drop a rope?"_

"You're alive!" Claire started crying again, but this time from joy. "We thought…"

"_I can imagine, don't worry, I…"_

The radio cut out and Alex's voice was replaced by the deep tittering laugh of Alfred, only Alfred as Alexia.

"_So sorry but I'm afraid you have a date somewhere else. Please do not be late."_

"What the hell?" Steve yanked the plane's yoke, but it wouldn't budge. "That cross dressing freak has taken control of the plane!"

"_Claire, what's going on?" Alex sounded worried. "Your plane is making a sharp turn, unless this radar is screwed up."_

"Alfred changed the plane's direction. How did he get off the island?"

"_Harrier Jet. From the coordinates, he's taking you to the Antarctic. I know that base. Claire listen, I'm gonna find a way to get there, I promise."_

Claire started to reply but the radio suddenly trilled with static. She didn't need to be told that Alfred had somehow cut their contact with Alex. Claire tossed the useless mic. on the console.

"Chris, where are you?"


	9. A Little Help

"_**Aaron, I do not understand this obsession you have about law enforcement. Why can't you just go to collage like a normal person?"**_

_**Alex grinned up at her older brother, pushing several strands of hair behind her ear. She had graduated High School just a few months ago, graduated Valedictorian and a full year early to boot, and had taken a job with the R.P.D. as a secretary. Albert constantly nagged at her about going to collage, not that he had any right to really, considering he had recently gotten a job with the R.P.D. as well.**_

"_**Oh come on Albert, I'm sick of school. Besides think of all the things I can learn around here."**_

_**Albert arched an eyebrow at his baby sister, the eyebrow in question barley peeking above the dark lenses of his sunglasses.**_

"_**At least allow me to get you a job with Umbrella. They are always looking for security personnel."**_

"_**I'll think about it…"**_

Alex awoke with a start, banging her head against the underside of the control console. She pulled herself out of her hiding hole, hardly able to believe she had actually fallen asleep during an outbreak. She chalked it up to the T-Virus infection, which despite normal circumstances, was still wreaking havoc with her body.

She slid her sunglasses up and rubbed at her bloodshot eyes. She vividly remembered every aspect of the dream, mostly due to the fact the conversation had actually occurred. She had graduated High School at the age of seventeen, a full year early, and gotten a job with the R.P.D. At the time she had no idea that Albert's real job with the R.P.D. had been as liaison between Umbrella and Chief Irons, nor did she realize that he was well underway to becoming the man he eventually became. At the time he was still the big brother that she remembered from her childhood, it wasn't until the Tyrant Project and the subsequent creation of S.T.A.R.S. that he had changed.

She had, of course, accepted his offer. In four short years she had become the woman that she was now and Albert had been killed. It wasn't a pretty thought to be having when the island was crawling with Umbrella created monsters.

"Must have been that asshole's voice." She muttered, examining the bite wound on her right forearm. "He sounds just like Albert at times, not to mention the whole Bunny thing."

She ripped off the other remaining sleeve. Her swim to the hanger had loosened the bandages over the Cerberus bite drastically, and the thing had started to bleed again. Throw in the fact she was still sick as a dog, sporting a huge migraine, and the arm had swelled to twice it's normal size, and it was just not a good day for Alex...not a good day at all.

She finished tying off the bandage and made a makeshift sling with some material from the bottom of her shirt. After that was done, she finally had sense enough to glance at her watch. It was 5:48 in the p.m. Meaning she had been asleep for over ten hours, something that surprised her greatly considering she had been sleeping no more than two to three over the last three months. Then again, she hadn't had a reaction to the T-Virus like this before, ten hours and she was still ill. It wasn't normal, the longest she had ever been sick was seven hours and that was the first time she had been infected.

Little did Alex know that there was a good reason she was still ill, it wasn't just the T-Virus her body was trying to fight off…there was something else as well…

* * *

Wesker watched the monitor with growing concern, his index finger tapping heavily on the console. Aaron was now awake but her physical condition did not seem to have improved. She was still pale and sweating heavily, but at least her walk was heavy and even. The injury from the Cerberus was giving her problems, he knew that as soon as she made the sling. Aaron was a strong woman and she hardly ever showed any weakness, especially with her injuries.

"Sir, Burdett is in position."

Wesker turned his attention from the monitor to the Rob Larsen standing in the doorway. Larsen was one of his unit leaders and good at following orders from the idiots in charge. But, Wesker believed he was moron who couldn't think on his own if his life depended on it.

"Position for what?"

"The girl sir." Larsen gave him and odd look. "She's already eliminated six of our men. Burdette has taken up a sniping position and is ready to eliminate her the moment she steps into the Training Facility courtyard."

"I do not believe I gave any such order." Wesker's tone was colder than usual and slightly clipped. "In fact, I am positive I gave no such order."

"Uh...well sir…" Larsen looked slightly confused. "I just assumed that you would want the situation taken care of."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups." Wesker snapped. "Never assume I want anything Larsen, tell Burdett to stand down."

"But sir…"

Larsen gagged as Wesker slammed him into the wall, his hand tightening around the man's throat. He was seething, but no emotion shown on his face. It wasn't just Larsen's insubordination that was fueling his rage, it was worry for his sister as well. No one knowing Wesker well, could accuse him of not caring about the welfare of his baby sister…his only family.

"Larsen I'm only telling you this once, never presume to argue with me. When I give an order you obey." Wesker tilted his head, chin down, letting the sunglasses slip to reveal a pair of yellow cat like eyes. "Are we understood?"

Larsen nodded, still struggling to breath. Wesker released his grip and Larsen fell to the floor, coughing and gagging.

"Good." Wesker pushed the sunglasses back into place with his index finger. "Now do what I told you to do."

* * *

Burdett adjusted the scope of his rifle, waiting patiently for his target to emerge from the Training Facility. He was in the perfect position to spot her as she came out of the freight elevator, kneeling directly across the elevator on the roof of an adjacent building. He was mildly regretful of the job ahead. Not because it was a woman, she would not be the first female he had put down, no it was because of her abilities. She was good and killing someone with that much strength and skill seemed like a terrible waste to him.

The mechanical hum of the elevator drew him out of his thoughts. He flicked the cigarette across the roof and laid his cheek against the stock of the rifle. Through the crosshairs he watched as the elevator shutter slide open and the prey in question stepped out. He shifted the rifle slightly, bringing the crosshairs up over her heart. Normally he would take a headshot, but out of respect he was going to leave her face intact. His finger tightened on the trigger…

"_Burdett, stand down. Orders from Commander Wesker."_

Burdett relaxed his finger and lifted his head, not too surprised by the order or the gravel in Larsen's voice. Larsen had overstepped his authority, Burdett had no doubts about that, and Commander Wesker had put him in his place.

He smiled softly as the woman slipped out of the courtyard, going wherever fate was leading her.

"Perhaps we'll meet again sweet lady…"

* * *

Chris Redfield stared into the darkness, determination etched on his face. Leon had received an e-mail from Claire and had in turn contacted Chris. Now here Claire's big brother was, ready to save the day again. Except his plans had already begun to fall apart. Not only had he lost everything except his combat knife, a Glock 17, and two clips, but he was now trapped in a cave.

"Bloody Umbrella." Chris snapped quietly. "They are going to pay for this."

Chris moved slowly through the cave, finding a steel doorway directly across from his now closed off entrance. He pushed the door open, sweeping the room with the Glock. A soft moan drew his attention and Chris approached warily, keeping the gun trained in front of him.

"Who's there?"

Chris slowed to a stop, spotting a Hispanic man a few feet away. There was blood covering his right side. Chris didn't see any signs that he'd been bitten, but that didn't mean he hadn't been infected. Claire had not neglected to tell Leon about the outbreak.

"What happened to you?"

Chris kneeled next to the man, but kept his gun ready.

"I didn't get bitten if that's what you mean." The man gave Chris a strained grin. "A wall fell on me."

Chris nodded slowly, reaching out to check the man's pulse when a door slammed.

"Touch him and die." The cool clipped voice said. "I'm not feeling real hot at the moment so don't even try to push me."

Chris' eyes widened slightly, he recognized that voice. Jill had told him she was still alive, but he had no idea that Alexandra was on Rockfort Island. He stood up slowly, allowing the Glock to dangle from his index finger. The crunch of dirt and rock told him Alexandra was walking forward, as she came into the dim light of the cave Chris was shocked at her condition.

Her right arm was tied up in a makeshift sling, covered in both bandages and what appeared be part of the shirt she was wearing from the wrist to the elbow. Her pants were covered in dark brown dirt and what he thought might be blood stains. The shirt she was wearing was missing both sleeves and at least three inches of material from the bottom. She had tied it up in a knot that gave him ample view of stomach and some scars over her ribs he hadn't see before.

In fact the shirt was missing enough material that it was showing off quite a few scars Chris didn't know Alexandra had, including what looked to be a scar from a bullet wound and a few ragged scars down the outside of her upper left arm. She was carrying a Desert Eagle in her left hand, had a berretta tucked in the waistband of her pants, and an AK-47 slung over one shoulder. She was pale and there was sweat running down her face. She looked ready to keel over at any second.

"Long time no see Alex."

Alex slowed to a stop, peering through the dim light. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who was speaking and lowered the weapon.

"Chris? How the hell did you get here?"

"Long story, involving a computer." Chris flipped his gun around and tucked it into a thigh holster. "Question is, how did you get here?"

"Long story involving an asshole and some pills." Alex gave him a strained smile. "Speaking of pills, I think that's part of my little physical issues at the moment. Also a long story."

"Seems we both have tales to tell then. Where's Claire?"

"Antarctica."

"What? How the…"

Suddenly the floor of the cave shifted. Chris and Alex both stumbled, Chris hitting the wall behind him and Alex going down to one knee. The floor shifted again and Chris thought they were in for an earthquake…until the giant worm erupted from the dirt and swallowed the Hispanic man in one gulp…


	10. Old Grudges

Alex's eyes widened as the worm dove back into the ground, after having swallowed Rodrigo whole. She glanced at Chris, who was pointing his gun toward the ground, waiting for the worm to reappear. Alex had no desire, nor intention, to stick around and wait for that to happen. Instead she quickly pushed herself to her feet and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on hero."

Luckily, Chris was still in shock from the worm's appearance, so Alex was able to pull him out of the cavern with no resistance. If he hadn't been, Alex was positive she wouldn't have been able to budge him until that damn Gulp Worm was dead.

"Don't worry, this area has a reinforced concrete floor." Alex mumbled, slamming a bar over the door they had just come through. "These rooms were used for storage for a while, no one ever got around to reinforcing the other area. A gulp worm can't come through rock or concrete, just soil. Unfortunately for Rodrigo that cavern has a layer of dirt between a second layer of shale, though I suppose it is marginally better than death by zombie."

Alex turned back toward Chris, looking both tired and somewhat distant. Chris blinked several times and finally shook his head.

"You've changed." He said quietly, absently checking over his Glock. "A lot."

"Yea well, if you'd seen the shit I have over that last three months since Raccoon, not to mention Raccoon itself, you'd change too." Alex shrugged, cringing slightly at the sharp pain in her forearm. "Be that as it may, we have to get the hell out of here and get to Antarctica to pick up Claire."

"Antarctica…you want to elaborate on why my sister is in Antarctica and just how in the hell you happen to be here?"

"If I must. Here…" Alex handed Chris her spare Beretta and four clips. "I'll tell you while we walk, time is short."

* * *

Wesker's face tightened a fraction as his sister and his most hated enemy, Chris Redfield, stepped into courtyard of the military facility. The incessant finger tapping ended as Wesker tightened his fist, cracking several knuckles in the silent room. He paid little attention as the two figured out how to move the tank and enter the facility's basement. His mind was on other things, things such as vengeance.

"I'm going out."

Wesker strode past Larsen, ignoring the man completely, and out the door. Wesker's steps echoed heavily in the corridor as he moved fast to intercept his sister and her would be savior. He had a fair idea where they might wind up.

* * *

Claire groaned and opened her eyes. Light was filtering into through the broken windshield of the plane as did a chillingly cold wind. Claire shifted her weight, pulling herself out from under the plane's control panel and braced herself against the co-pilot's seat. Steve was still strapped into the pilot's seat, his head and right arm hanging over the control stick. The plane was at an angle, the nose hanging a good eight or twelve feet above a large catwalk and pointed downwards.

Claire moved carefully toward Steve, brushing a bit of blood from her eye. Steve had done everything to slow or stop the plane, but to no avail. They had crashed nose first into the building and the last thing Claire remembered was Steve telling her to duck as the windshield shattered. No doubt that was where she got the large cut above her left eye.

"If I didn't hate Umbrella before, I sure as hell hate them now." She muttered, pulling Steve back against the pilot's seat. "In fact I'd go so far as to say I despise them."

"Me…too…" Steve coughed, opening his eyes. "Do they always hire freaks?"

"Far as I can tell."

It took a few minutes to finally get Steve extradited from the seat and at least another ten for both of them to get from the plane to the catwalk. Claire shivered, glancing around. The room was huge and a wide catwalk circled the entire area. She had no idea just what the installation was used for, but she knew it belonged to Umbrella and that was reason enough to be worried…

* * *

Chris stepped through the automatic door and rolled his eyes. The room was typical mad scientist fare, featuring sterile tables, harsh florescent lighting, and machines that Chris couldn't even identify. Just another lab Umbrella used for it's twisted experiments.

"Oh greeeat." Alex mumbled, flicking the safety off of her magnum. "We found the Bandersnatch experimentation and holding room…my day is just getting better and better."

"Bandersnatch?"

"Yea, B.O.W. 3768, codenamed Bandersnatch. Cross variation of a Hunter and a Tyrant, at least that was the plan anyway. A few things went wrong though."

"Do I want to know the details of just what went wrong?"

"No." Alex stepped forward, glancing around. "Don't worry though, all the B.O.W. got moved to another holding area three days before the attack. Of course that holding area was hit during said attack so they're probably running loose all over the island, on second thought…you might want to worry."

"You're just a bundle of optimism, do you know that?"

"I try."

Chris just shook his head and headed up the stairs in the middle of the room, leaving Alex to investigate the lower half of the lab. He was still trying to digest just how Alex had gotten to the island in the first place, tossing in her new found cynicism and icy demeanor was just too much to handle at the moment. He didn't remember her being anything like this before Raccoon. As far as he was concerned her outlook on life was did not reflect that of a typical twenty one year old, but then again Umbrella had a way of changing people.

"Welcome Christopher Redfield…to my parlor."

Chris' blood ran cold and his entire body froze. He knew that deep voice, with just the barest touch of an English accent, only too well. Alex had once told him that the reason she and Albert had a touch of English to their voices was because of the voice coaches they had been sent to, contracted to get rid of the southern Louisiana accents they had possessed when first hired with Umbrella. There was no doubt in Chris' mind, as he turned to face the deep voice, just who was standing behind him.

The only problem was…Chris had watched him die…

* * *

Alex was just heading up the stairwell to the upper floor when she head the deep voice she had been listening to over the radio all night, and as the voice floated and echoed through the large lab Alex's hand tightened on the magnum. Not out of a hope for vengeance, but out of sheer shock. Over the radio the voice had sounded a great deal like her brother's, but in person it was blatantly obvious that whoever this man was, he had figured out how to sound exactly like her dead brother. And with that realization, Alex's shock turned to anger.

She bolted up the stairs, just as Chris was turning toward the stranger. As he turned, he took a slow step forward, putting him about a foot to the left of the topmost stair. Just as Alex hit the landing, stepping up behind Chris, something flew from the left and slammed into him. Chris threw an arm out, purely reaction, and hit Alex in the chest, close to the right shoulder. This blow spun Alex right and threw her backwards into the railing behind her…Alex's weight, height, and sickness did the rest.

Alex tried grabbing for the banister, somehow finding time to shove the magnum into the waistband of her pants. Unfortunately the railing hit just below her waist, making her top heavy…especially with her right arm slinged and the AK-47 slung over her shoulder. She tumbled backwards, her feet flipping into the air. The rifle slipped off her shoulder and clattered to the floor below, joining the thud from Chris hitting the far right wall.

Alex closed her eyes, knowing she had about two seconds before she hit the floor ten feet below. The best she could hope for was a few broken ribs or maybe a broken leg, at worst she was looking at a broken neck.

Suddenly, there was a fierce tug on the front of her shirt and Alex's fall to the floor was halted. She opened her eyes, half her body still hanging over the railing, expecting to see Chris. Instead she came face to face with a dead man.

"Good evening Aaron."

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock as Albert pulled her back to the catwalk and adjusted her shirt back into place. She stared at him, trying desperately to rationalize just what she was seeing. He was the same height and build. He had the same slicked back blonde hair, pale complexion, and black sunglasses. Alex knew her brother and despite having seen a tape of him die, and listening to Chris tell her about his death…she knew the man in front of her was Albert. The only question was…how?

"Al…Albert?"

"None other. Miss me?"

Wesker was pleasantly surprised that his reappearance was shocking to both his enemy and his baby sister. He looked her over, making sure she hadn't been injured when he'd sent Redfield flying. She looked well enough, even with the injured arm and the traces of the sickness that had been ravaging still evident on her face. He supposed the shock of seeing him wasn't doing her much good either.

"How…I saw the tape." Aaron, stared at him looking ready to cry. "The tyrant…it…"

Wesker chose to ignore Redfield momentarily, who was on his knees and coughing behind them, and instead opted to consul his baby sister. Carefully he reached out a brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Aaron sobbed and threw her only good arm around him, crying into his shoulder. He smoothed the back of her hair with one hand, as he hugged her with the other, whispering into her ear.

"It's alright, I'm here now."

She continued to sob and Wesker was reminded of another time he had held her like this, sobbing and in shock. He gave his head a sharp shake, reminding himself why he was here and just what his job was. His eyes strayed to Redfield and it concreted his resolve. He had comforted his sister enough, it was time to get on with the task at hand.

"I do apologize Aaron, but I have things to do."

Using his new found abilities, Wesker spun around and pushed Aaron into one of the open specimen tubes and closed it. He ignored the hurt look in here eyes, even as it turned to one of anger. Instead he focused his attention on the still kneeling Redfield.

"Do get up Redfield, you can at least die like a man."

Wesker reached down and grabbed Redfield by the throat, pulling him into the air and slamming him into the wall. Redfield struggled, coughing. Behind them both, Wesker could hear Aaron hitting the specimen tube. A futile gesture, and they both knew it, as the tubes had been designed and built to hold a tyrant.

"What's wrong Redfield surprised I'm still alive? Or are you surprised that my athletic abilities have improved?"

Wesker's head snapped to the side as Redfield got in a lucky hit, knocking his sunglasses to the floor. Wesker smirked, turning to face his enemy and relishing in the shocked look in his eyes. Suddenly the monitor across the room snapped on and a tittering voice pulled Wesker's attention from Redfield.

"Alexia?"

Wesker tossed Redfield aside and hurried down the stairs. His vengeance would have to wait, the young blonde on the monitor took precedence. Her and her virus…


	11. Reinforcements

Chris coughed heavily, trying to catch his breath. His throat was raw and what little breath was getting into his lungs was painful. He highly suspected the first hit he had taken had severely bruised his ribs.

Suddenly a loud thudding noise caused Chris to snap his head up and look toward Alex. She was banging her fists on the tube and pointing toward the rear of the lab. A second later Chris saw why she was freaking out. A large creature stepped around the tubes, causing Chris to take a step backwards. It was at least seven feet tall, if not more, with brownish skin. But it was the right arm that drew his attention. It was overdeveloped and drug the ground. In contrast it's left arm was almost non-existent. Chris didn't have to be told the thing he was looking at was a Bandersnatch.

The Bandersnatch flicked its eyes to Chris, even as Chris was searching the ground for his dropped Beretta. The creature let out a low growl, just as he spotted his weapon near the stairs. Chris dove for the gun as the creature's right arm shot out and smashed a hole in the wall where he had been standing. Chris did a roll and come up in a crouched position, gun raised and aimed at the Bandersnatch. He fired the gun in rabid succession, the shots peppering the Bandersnatch's neck and chest. Unfortunately the Beretta loaded with 9mm rounds just did not have the stopping power to take down the Prototype Tyrant.

"Now I'm fucked…"

* * *

Alex saw the problem before Chris did. She knew for a fact his shots weren't going to do the creature any harm from the start. The problem was, she was locked in a reinforced cryo-tube and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Alex glanced around frantically as Chris ejected a spent clip from his Beretta and slammed in another one. The Bandersnatch was turning to face him when Alex finally realized what she had to do. She grabbed her DE from the waistband of her pants and ejected the clip. She also jerked back the slid, ejecting the round from the pipe as well.

She glanced at Chris, who was still firing as he backed down the stairs. The Bandersnatch was still in the process of turning and Alex was supremely happy the scientists had never worked out the issue with its underdeveloped leg muscles. Just as she scrambled into her pocket for a magnum clip, Chris was ejecting a second clip from his Berretta and slamming in a third.

Alex pulled the clip from the lower cargo pocket of her combat pants, ever so glad Davis had thrown it into the briefcase with her gun. She slammed the clip home and loaded a round into the pipe. She always carried Teflon coated hollow points in her guns. Not only did they present excellent stopping power, as the bullets flattened upon impact leaving a massive exit wound, but they could go through almost anything even Kevlar. The operative word here was _almost_, there were some things even Teflon coated rounds wouldn't cut through. She had lucked out with the Contamination Room window back at the Training Facility, it hadn't been as thick as it should have been. The glass of the cryo-tube was far different, much thicker and designed to hold a Nemesis or Tyrant. She needed a much tougher round for this job.

* * *

Chris stumbled backwards down the stairs as the Bandersnatch finally made its turn toward him. He knew what was coming and the only chance he had was to throw himself backwards down the stairs, not a thought he really relished. But he had spotted Alex's dropped AK-47 down there, though he doubted it would do him much good.

As Chris ejected his third clip and prepared to slam in the last one he had for the Beretta, he caught a glimpse of Alex in the tube. She was holding a shooter's stance, pointing what looked to be an automatic magnum. Without thinking twice Chris hit the floor, flatting himself out on the stairs as much as possible.

Two seconds later, three shots rang out in the lab. The first was slightly muffled and was followed by shattering glass, the second two were loud and clear in the silent lab room. The Bandersnatch jerked first left then right, letting out a loud growl like roar. Two more shots and it finally fell to the ground and ceased moving.

Slowly Chris stood and looked up toward the tube in which Alex had been trapped. She was still holding her shooter's stance and breathing heavily. There were several cuts on her face and arms, and the sling that had been holding her right arm hung loosely over her chest. Ever so slowly she lowered her gun and evened her breathing.

"You alright?"

Chris nodded, noting the concern in her voice. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out of what was left of the tube her brother had thrown her in. She moved carefully across the glass on the floor and kicked the Bandersnatch in the ribs to make sure it was dead.

"I really hate these things." She gave the thing another kick for good measure and turned toward Chris. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, maybe a couple bruised ribs though." Chris looked first to the shattered tube then back to Alex. "What the hell kind of ammo are you using?"

"Normally Teflon coated hollow points. Unfortunately those wouldn't have gone through the glass…I had to pull out the clip with the Armor Piercing rounds."

"Christ, you _are_ armed for bear aren't you?"

Alex shrugged. "I like to be prepared. After Raccoon I decided that sometimes you need just a bit more than a hollow point can provide. Would have saved me a few scars if I'd known _before_ Raccoon, of course. But hey, live and learn."

Chris just shook his head. He knew now that even before Raccoon, Alex had been a force to be reckoned with, he just never saw it. There was also another thing he hadn't seen coming, Wesker's resurrection. He hadn't gotten a clear look at Alex's reaction to her brother's reappearance but he had heard her and the emotions in her voice when she spoke to him.

"Alex, about your brother…"

Chris stopped as Alex's expression changed, turning from relief into a cold stare. She reached up and slid her sunglasses over her eyes.

"What about him?"

"You didn't know, did you?"

The silence stretched out between them for almost a full minute, finally she spoke. Her voice was cool and calm, eerily like her dear big brother's. Something that was not only unnerving for Chris, but slightly scary as well.

"Oh yea, I knew." Her tone was thick with sarcasm. "I'm just such a damn good actress you know. I mean I did such a good job showing my grief after he supposedly died right?"

"Alex, all I meant was…"

"I had to watch a security tape of my brother, my only family, getting a claw shoved through his chest. I had to hold a look of complete indifference as I watched his dead and lifeless body fall to the floor, while the head assholes of Raccoon City threw endless questions at me about what Albert had been really up to, or whether or not I planned to betray them. Over and over I had to watch that fucking video!"

Alex's tirade trailed off with a sob as she turned away from him. Chris climbed the stairs slowly, stopping just behind her. He hadn't realized they had put her through so much after Wesker's supposed death. He never suspected they would have forced her to watch a tape of the Tyrant killing her brother over and over.

Gently Chris touched her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off, but without much force. Slowly he turned her toward him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. It was enough. Alex sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. Chris mumbled a few words in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Despite the outbreak, despite the danger of Wesker returning, and despite the impending need to find Claire, neither of them moved for several minutes. And as they stood there one thing became blindingly apparent…there were feelings between the two of them that went beyond a simple friendship…

* * *

Claire glanced at the map in her hand, then up at the hallway in front of her. Behind her Steve was watching their rear for anything unnatural that might decide to come up and bite them in the ass.

After finding their way off the catwalk it hadn't taken them long to realize that this installation was no safer than the island they had just left. As best as Claire could figure, one of the infected from Rockfort had somehow gotten here with other survivors and the T-Virus had just spread from there. Needless to say Steve and Claire both agreed they needed to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

A little digging around and some ammunition spent had finally found them a map of the facility and a map of the surrounding area. According to the latter there was a weather facility about five miles from the installation and according to the former the Installation had a fair amount of snow cats near the helipad. The only problem now was getting to the helipad.

Claire glanced back down at the map one last time before deciding on the route to the right. She lead the way, Beretta in hand, with Steve right behind her toting around the MP-5 Alex had given her.

"I hope we're getting close, I'm freezing here."

Claire laughed. "Whiner."

"I love you too."

Claire giggled, shaking her head. Despite her first impression of him, Steve was proving to be a rather dependable. At least he had a sense of humor.

Claire turned another corner and pushed open a large steel door. The area was covered with ice, a deep hole in the middle of the room. None of that really drew Claire's attention, what was important to her was the winding staircase leading up. _Up_ meant out at this point and Claire was all for getting out.

She headed up the stairs, being a bit more careless than she should have been, because when she was just five steps up, two shots ricochet off the railing. She spun around, realizing too late she was horribly exposed. A few feet from the door, through which she and Steve had come, stood Alfred and his sniper rifle.

"Bye, bye Miss Redfield!"

Alfred's high pitched declaration was followed by a tittering laugh as he pulled the rifle to his shoulder and sighted in on her through the scope. As the shot rang out, Claire stiffened waiting for the pain. When none came she slowly opened her eyes and saw Alfred staggering toward the open pit clutching his stomach…Steve holding a smoking gun.

There was a loud scream as Alfred fell into the pit, no doubt to his death. Claire cringed, he was nuts but she didn't think anyone really deserved to die like that. Steve hurried over to her, looking pale and shaking slightly.

"You ok?"

Claire nodded slowly. "I'll be fine once we get out of here."

"My sentiments exactly."

The two hurried up the stairs, emerging onto the helipad five minutes later. The wind was biting and they both knew they wouldn't last more than a few minutes out here without some kind of protection. Steve spotted the snow cats first. The two of them ran toward the large vehicles, feeling relief for the first time in what seemed like years…they were going to escape…

* * *

Alfred stumbled down the hallway, blood dripping from the gunshot wound and several gashes he had received from the fall into the pit. He had miraculously survived, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. His leg was shattered making the long walk to Alexia's lab that much more excruciating, but he didn't appear to care. For the first time in a long time he was thinking with a clear mind and he remembered everything that needed to be done.

He knew the woman sent by Umbrella was not his beloved Alexia and suspected she might be Dr. Wesker's baby sister. He also knew where is precious sister was and that he had to get to her before it was too late, before she left him again.

He staggered into the lab, collapsing at the steps that lead to Alexia's cold holding cell. Suddenly the machines awoke, filling the small room with noise and flashing lights. Alfred smiled as a large tube raised from the floor and the liquid keeping his sister safe drained. The lovely blonde woman, with the face that matched his, awoke and her clear blue eyes fell on him as he reached toward her.

"Alexia…"

* * *

Wesker walked quickly through the facility, heading for the sub that was waiting to take him to the Antarctic Facility. He didn't like the idea of leaving his sister behind, but it was imperative that he retrieve the sample he had been sent to get. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, there was no one safer he could leave his sister with then Redfield. He was positive the man would die before letting anything happen to Aaron.

He had not been as blind as most people thought he was back in Raccoon. He had easily seen the budding affection between his beloved baby sister and Redfield and it had been something that he had not been pleased with in the slightest.

"We're ready sir."

"Then let's be on our way…"

Wesker only hoped when the time came Aaron would stay out of the way and not interfere. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it…

* * *

Alex looked up at the plane she and Chris had finally managed to find, then glanced at Chris. He smiled back at her and Alex couldn't help but blush. She coughed then turned her attention back to the jet.

"You can fly it right?"

"Indeed I can."

"Good, cause I can't."

Chris smiled and helped her into the rear cockpit. It took him only five minutes to get the jet into the air and flying toward the coordinates Alex gave him. She pondered the ramifications of finding out her brother was alive. She knew one thing for certain, her life had become complicated with men. With Albert, Chris, and Alfred now inexplicably tied to her, she knew that at some point she would have to make a choice.

A choice that would change her life forever…


	12. Playing With Fire

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, yawning quietly to himself. He was tired and the injuries he had received at the hands of Wesker would probably not be helping his physical condition at all. Still he was in better shape than Alex, who was asleep in the seat behind him.

According to the coordinates she had given him, he would have to wake her up soon, much as he hated to. Considering all she had been through before his arrival, then finding out her brother was alive, it was no wonder she was exhausted. Briefly he considered leaving her asleep in the plane when they landed, but knew she would never forgive him if he did. He was not thrilled with the idea that if she awoke and found him gone, she would go wandering around on her own. He knew fully well she could take care of herself, but in her condition it would be difficult. Besides, if something were to happen to her while she was out searching for him, he would never be able to forgive himself for it.

"Are we there yet?"

Chris turned his head slightly at the sleep muffled voice behind him, doing his best to hide a smile. Alex yawned loudly and cracked her neck. She blinked several times, then leaned forward over his shoulder to look out the window.

"Right there." Chris nodded toward the drab gray building looming below them. "You have good timing."

"I try." Alex squinted, then pointed over Chris' shoulder toward an open roof. "There, that's the hanger."

As Chris banked toward the hanger they both saw the large cargo plane sticking out of the building. They didn't speak, letting the silence spin out for several seconds. They were both thinking the same thing, but not wanting to voice it. Finally Chris spoke up.

"That does not bode well."

"No, no it doesn't…"

* * *

_**15 Minutes later**_

"They're not here."

Chris nodded as Alex dropped out of the plane and landed nimbly, despite her injuries, on the catwalk below. It had been an early decision that Alex had to investigate the plane, due to the fact she would not be able to support Chris' weight enough to help him inside. It hadn't taken her long to discover Claire and Steve were long gone and, from the lack of blood, not seriously injured.

"I suppose is would be too much to ask if you know anything abut this facility."

Chris sounded hopeful, despite the look on his face. Alex straightened, sweeping a few strands of hair out of her face. She did in fact know the layout of this facility, thanks to Kent and his twisted plan for bringing Alfred under control. It had been yet another piece of information that he had required she learn in order for her infiltration to work.

"Yea, I know the layout. But the bigger problem is that they could be anywhere."

"Well, you know Alfred and Umbrella better than I do, any ideas?"

Alex had a fair idea of where they might be. But her guess rested entirely on the assumption that Alfred had gotten his hands on them after they had crashed. If they had simply wandered off on their own, her guess was out the window…leaving her and Chris up the proverbial creek with no paddle in sight.

"If Alfred grabbed them I know where they might be. I suggest we go with that assumption first and if it doesn't pan out we try something else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Chris shrugged. "Lead the way Captain."

"Wow Chris I had no idea you knew what my Umbrella rank was."

Alex couldn't help but smirk at the blank look on his face. After several seconds of watching Chris, Alex finally broke down laughing. She wrapped it up quickly though, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh man Chris, that is hilarious."

"I am so glad my pure and utter confusion can bring you a moment of joy."

Despite the harsh words, Alex could easily tell he was trying not to laugh himself. She shook her head and started across the catwalk toward a nearby door. Chris quickly followed…

* * *

Wesker was not pleased, not in the least. Not only did it appear Alexia was awake, Redfield and Aaron were at the facility. Not to mention Redfield's own baby sister and her little boyfriend were running around somewhere as well.

Wesker slammed a fist into the control panel, making Larsen jump. Wesker ignored his fidgety Unit Commander and instead turned his attention to Aaron. He was betting that Aaron knew the layout of the facility, which was more than he knew, and that she was currently heading to where she thought Claire and her little boyfriend would be.

Knowing that Aaron was prone to using the same train of thoughts as he, she would also be betting Alfred would be close by. Wesker took that thought one step further by assuming that wherever Alfred was, Alexia would not be far away. So Wesker's plan was easily formed.

Follow his sister, find Alexia…

* * *

Alex shivered as she and Chris stepped into the dark and gloomy courtyard. Her knowledge of the facility had lead them through the most direct route to The Mansion, cutting through the loading room and monitor room to the elevator. Now here they were, the courtyard. She only hoped Chris wouldn't be too freaked out by the mansion itself.

She pushed the double doors open and stepped inside the lavish lobby, behind her she felt Chris stiffen. It was really no wonder, after all Alexia had modeled the mansion after the Spencer Mansion. For Chris this was a nightmare come back to life.

"Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence. Alex turned to glance at Chris, looking slightly worried. Chris on the other hand looked angry and determined.

"I'm fine, where…"

"Hello! Is someone there?"

Now it was Alex's turn to stiffen. She easily recognized the voice, it was Claire. Chris bolted past her and cut left under the staircase. Alex quickly followed. She came to a skidding halt when she saw Claire locked in a small cell, built right into the staircase itself. Chris jerked at the cell door, mumbling under his breath. For being locked up, Claire looked particularly calm.

"Um, Chris, I've already tried that…several times, it doesn't work."

Alex cleared her throat, to keep from laughing out loud. Chris in the meantime was glaring at his sister, while Claire just smiled back. All in all it was quite an unusual family reunion.

"Well, excuse me Claire for braving countless zombies and a Bandersnatch to come to your rescue."

Claire tilted her head looking puzzled. "What's a Bandersnatch?"

While Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to stay calm, Alex produced a large ring of keys from one of her many pockets. Alfred had presented them to her shortly after 'discovering' she was his long lost sister. Supposedly it had keys to both Rockfort Island and the Antarctic Base. She flipped through them, finally finding one that looked to match the gold bars restraining Claire.

"Excuse me." She gave Chris a slight nudge, inserted the key, unlocked the door, and pulled said door open. "Congratulations, you have been sprung from jail."

"Alex?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a key?"

"You didn't ask."

Chris sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. Alex glanced at Claire then shrugged. Claire shook her head, gave Alex a warm smile, then threw her arms around her big brother. Alex chose to make a subtle retreat back out to the foot of the staircase, giving the siblings a little privacy. It hurt Alex to see the two of them together, reminding her of how she and Albert used to be…before…

* * *

Wesker was moving swiftly. He had momentarily lost sight of his sister and her would be protector after they had passed through the loading room. Fortunately, Aaron still had the radio she had taken from one of his agents. What she didn't know was the radio had a tracking device in it. Even if she was out of sight, he could find her.

He shoved the tracker into his back pocket, smiling slyly as he stepped into what looked to be some kind of garden or courtyard. Directly in facing him, several feet away, were two large double doors…

* * *

Chris and Claire soon joined Alex near the foot of the stairs. She looked slightly uncomfortable, perhaps even a bit emotional, but her sunglasses were still atop her head so Chris took it as a good sign. A sign that she was not so uncomfortable as to try and distance herself from the two of them. He thought he understood why she feeling the way she was. Him and Claire had an excellent relationship, while Alex and Wesker's could only be described as dysfunctional.

"Well we found the long lost sister." Alex nodded toward Claire. "Where's the little boyfriend?"

Claire started to retort that Steve was in no way her boyfriend, when a loud scream shot through the lobby like a bullet. Seconds later a door opened above them. Alex pulled her magnum, aiming for the upper balcony. Chris unslung the AK-47, pushing Claire slightly behind him. There was a tittering laugh and a young woman stepped into view.

"Well it certainly is the day for dead people to come back to life."

Alex's tone was bitter and cold. Claire flicked her eyes from the woman to Alex, then back again.

"You mean that's not Alfred?"

"No, it's not…trust me on this."

Alexia uttered a tittering laugh, staring down at the three of them like they were insignificant bugs. No doubt, in her eyes, they were. Alex clicked the hammer back on the magnum, keeping Alexia in her sights.

"Where, Ms. Ashford, is Steve?"

"Young Mr. Burnside is currently enjoying my private attentions." Alexia's gaze moved from Alex to Claire. "Perhaps you should come and take a look for yourself."

Before Chris could stop her, Claire bounded up the steps. Alex made a grab herself, but managed only in pulling off Claire's vest as she rushed past. Alexia disappeared through a nearby door, just as Claire reached the landing and started across the balcony. Alex started up the stairs, just as Chris blew past her reaching the landing in seconds. What happened next was beyond anything the three of them had yet experienced.

Alex gasped as a huge tentacle burst through the wall and crashed into the balcony. Alex toppled backwards, snapping the back of her head painfully against the marble tiled floor. Claire screamed and managed to jump to the other side of the balcony, landing in front of the door Alexia had disappeared through. Chris, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He went crashing to the floor, along with several pieces of the balcony itself.

"Chris!"

Claire was on her hands and knees, leaning over the edge of the far right balcony, where the connecting balcony had once been. Alex pulled herself up rubbing at the back of her head as she moved around the remaining staircase. Chris was laying flat on his back, his left leg pinned under several pieces of debris. Alex kneeled, glancing briefly at the blood on her hand from the head wound, before carefully helping Chris extract his leg from the debris.

"I'll live, go after Steve."

"But Chris…"

"Just go, I'll catch up with you."

Claire nodded as Alex pulled Chris to his feet. Alex grabbed Chris' Glock from the waist band of his pants and tossed it up to Claire, along with two clips. Claire gave her an appreciative smile, scooped up the gun and clips, then disappeared through the door.

"Well, Alex, now what?"

"I have…"

Alex turned sharply toward the double doors. She had heard footsteps. As she stared, the knob slowly turned. She wasted no time, pushing Chris toward one of the large columns that supported the remaining balcony. Alex dove under the staircase, her head barley peeking around the corner as the knob finished its turn and the door opened…

* * *

Wesker stepped into the lobby, not very surprised that it resembled the old Spencer Mansion. The destroyed upper balcony was a bit of a shock though. From its appearance the damage was fairly recent, most certainly that was the loud crash he had heard from outside. Which begged the question, just where was his sister when all of this damage had taken place and where was she now?

"So many guests today."

Wesker snapped his head to the young woman who had seemed to materialize from thin air. She smiled down at him, fingering a red stone chocker around her neck. He'd found Alexia, now to get a hold of her.

"Ms. Ashford." Wesker smiled gracefully, swallowing his pride by giving her a slight bow. "If you would be so kind as to join me…"

Alexia's tittering laugh cut through the lobby, making even the seasoned Wesker's blood run cold. From under the stairs, Alex tensed, her finger tightening on the trigger of her magnum. Chris remained stock still behind the column, waiting.

Alexia stepped forward, moving slowly down the red carpeted steps. Wesker moved to his right, watching the young woman warily. He had no idea what the virus would have done to her. Even with his power, Wesker was going to be cautious.

The smile never left her lips, even as her body changed, turning a sickly mixture of gray and green. Her clothes suddenly burst into flame and fell around her to the floor…now nothing more than ash. Wesker's eyes widened only a fraction of an inch as she underwent her transformation. When she reached the lobby floor any semblance of her former human self was gone. Oh the shape was still that of a human woman, but that is where the resemblance ended.

She raised her right arm and Wesker had one split second to dive out of the way as something flew toward him. It was blood and where it landed burst into flame. He rolled backwards, flipping his arm out to put out the flames that had erupted from a speck of blood touching his shirt sleeve. He heard something behind him rustle and saw Redfield standing behind him and slightly to left.

"We meet again Redfield."

"Yea."

Both of them were now pinned near the wall, with Alexia advancing toward them…

* * *

Alex raised the magnum, leaning out around the stairwell. She could easily get a bead on Chris or Albert, neither of which she wanted to kill. The only part of the now mutated Alexia she could site in was part of a shoulder. However, the gun was still loaded with armor piercing rounds. A shot to the shoulder could possibly put her down. At the very least is would distract her.

Saying a silent prayer, she squeezed the trigger. Alexia spun to the left and Alex found herself face to face with one very pissed off mutated snob.

"Shit…"

She pulled backwards just as Alexia flicked her arm toward the stairwell, blocking the opening with flames. Soon enough the debris from the upper balcony and the stairwell itself caught fire…

* * *

As soon as the shot was fired, Wesker bolted for the doorway. He escaped into the Garden, his temper flaring. His first shot at obtaining Alexia had gone worse than he anticipated. His second chance must indeed go better than this first meeting.

A smile spread across his face as he thought of Redfield fighting that thing and in all probability, losing. As Wesker strode out of the Garden toward the elevator the thought that it had been Aaron, _not_ Claire, that had saved his life didn't cross his mind…

* * *

When Alexia had turned her attention to Alex, Chris had quickly moved to the far side of the stairwell, hoping to pull Alex out from under there before she got roasted alive. However Alexia had other plans.

She quickly crossed the distance between them, causing Chris to back up several steps. He fired a short burst from the assault rifle, but the bullets only seemed to piss her off. However there was at least one shot that drew her attention and it hadn't come from him. Alex's magnum was loud in the lobby and the bullet ripped through Alexia's middle, leaving a rather large hole in its wake.

Alexia turned, flicking her arm. Chris saw Alex barley duck out of the way as a sheet of flame blocked the only remaining opening under the staircase.

Alex coughed, the smoke and heat finally starting to take its toll. Both ends of the little opening were blocked by flames, which were now trying to consume the staircase itself. If she didn't figure out how to get out she was going to suffocate from smoke inhalation or get fried. Neither choice really appealed to her.

Outside her perilous position she heard the assault rifle go into full auto. Chris at least was drawing Alexia's attention away from the prospective prey under the stairs. Finally Alex did the only thing she could. She ripped her shirt open, sending the buttons flying in all directions, and pulled it up over her head.

"This is fucking crazy…"

Chris dropped the empty clip and was slamming in a second when something suddenly came flying through the sheet of flames that was licking it's way around the opening of the staircase. Alex hit the floor hard in an awkward roll and came up with her magnum drawn and pointed at Alexia. The shell took the mutated woman in the chest. She staggered a few steps and toppled over, unmoving. The flames she had left immediately died down and went out.

"What a bitch." Alex mumbled, standing up.

Chris did not fail to notice the severely scorched and now completely un-wearable shirt she left on the floor. He also did not fail to notice that she was wearing only a black lacy bra, which was embarrassing the hell out of him. Alex didn't appear to notice the effect she was having. Instead she walked over and gave Alexia a harsh kick in the ribs.

"Well, the bitch ain't standing now." She turned, running a hand through her now unbound hair. "What?"

Instead of answering, Chris undid the buttons of his shirt, yanked it off, and held it out to her. This of course left Chris wearing only a white tee-shirt.

"Here."

Alex actually looked confused for second, before finally realizing that her…uh…_ballistics_ were in plain view and being barley contained by a very skimpy, very lacy black bra. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and took the shirt sheepishly. Clearing his throat, Chris turned slightly as she slipped it on and buttoned it up.

"We have to find Claire."

"Yea." Alex finished with the shirt, brushing her hair out of the way. "You do realize we're going to have to blow this place to hell and back."

"I figured as much." Chris fell silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Alex why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" Alex looked extremely confused as she did her best to push the hair out of her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shooting Alexia like that, Wesker was…"

Chris fell silent as Alex's face contorted into shock, then anger. Anger so raw that she looked precisely like Wesker. As she spun around and scooped her sunglasses up off the floor, Chris understood what was wrong. Alex thought he wanted to know why she hadn't shot Wesker. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had actually wanted to know why she had taken such a dangerous shot, with her brother so close to her target.

"Alex, all I meant was…"

"Save it." Alex's tone was clipped as she slide the sunglasses over her eyes. "We need to find Claire and Steve. That painting at the top of the stairwell leads to the hallway she disappeared to and, incidentally, the door Alexia made her appearance from."

Alex kneeled and grabbed the chocker from where it lay at the foot of the stairs. She tossed it to him.

"We need the ring Alfred was wearing and an earring their father was wearing. Since Alexia experimented on her father, I assume he is no longer human." Stooping, Alex pulled a butterfly knife from her boot, she had found on one of the dead HCF agents earlier. "I suggest we split up."

She coldly tossed him the spare radio she had clipped to her belt, the hands free radio from the HCF agent was still tucked in her back pocket, and headed toward the doorway. Chris couldn't' have spoken or tried to explain, because there was no way Alex was going to listen. She stopped at the door for a moment and Chris was shocked to the core when she suddenly grabbed the back of her hair into a tight grip and sliced through it with the knife. Her hair went from below the shoulders, to jaw line in less than three seconds.

"I'm on channel three."

The slamming door was like a shotgun blast in the silent lobby…


	13. Goodbyes

Claire was scared, scared and worried. Most of her worry, of course, was for Steve. Who knew what Alexia was doing to him or had, up till this point, done to him? She couldn't be sure how long it had been since they had tried to escape in the snow cat. In fact, the her memory surrounding the incident with the snow cat was still somewhat fuzzy.

She could clearly recall her and Steve making it to the snow cat. But only five minutes away, with the installation still in sight, something had slammed into them. After that everything was nothing more than a blur of motion as the snow cat rocked violently and tipped over. Their was a lot of shouting, from both her and Steve, and then she had blacked out.

When she woke up she was in the cell under the stairs, a few minutes after that Chris and Alex had shown up. Now, she was wandering around some kind of jailing area worried and alone. She had heard gunshots shortly after escaping the falling balcony and desperately hoped Chris and Alex were alright. Although she suspected whatever the two of them had been shooting at was in more trouble than Alex and Chris were. It was a comforting thought that someone as good as Alex was watching her brother's back.

Somehow the thought of Alex actually made Claire's fear ebb slightly. After all, Alex wasn't but a year or two older than her and like Claire, had survived Raccoon City. If Alex could stand up to whatever was wandering around this facility, so could she.

"Now, Steve, where…"

Claire's blood ran cold as a scream pierced the silent hallway. Without hesitating, she spun to the right and burst through a large steel door. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Sitting at the end of a long dark hallway was Steve. He was being held in a high backed chair by two crossed axes. Claire took a tentative step forward, foreboding running through her veins…Steve wasn't moving…

* * *

Chris stepped onto the catwalk, shivering at the cold air that brushed over his bare arms. When Alex had drug them to the mansion he had spotted the body trapped in the ice. At the time, it hadn't seemed important, but now that they were looking for an earring.

Moving quickly, Chris headed for a nearby crane booth. Presumably, at least he suspected anyway, the floor below this one was some kind of warehouse, just off the Loading Room they had cut through earlier. Though Chris couldn't figure out how the facility had gotten flooded. His best guess was it had happened early in the outbreak.

Working quickly, Chris liberated the body from the ice. It wasn't human anymore and from what Alex had said it was in fact the Ashford's father.

"And I thought Alex and Wesker had issues."

Chris shook his head and moved carefully across the ice. He could see an emerald earring hanging from one of the creature's ears. Grimacing, Chris gingerly pulled the earring loose and shoved it into his back pocket. Now all they needed was a ring.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris spun around and walked back in the direction of the door he had come through. He was halfway to the door, when a soft crunch made him slow to a stop. The soft crunch was quickly followed by a louder crunch. Already suspecting the source, Chris slowly turned, flipping the safety off the AK-47.

Just as Chris finished his turn, the creature slipped loose from it's bonds and slid to the ground.

"Shit…"

Chris backed away, knowing full well he didn't have enough ammo to take the thing down…not even close to enough ammo. The creature, formerly the Ashford's father Alexander, advanced rather swiftly toward its new found prey. Chris was still hastily backing up when the worst possible of things could have happened, he slipped.

He hit the ice hard, jarring his back. The creature growled, perhaps with glee over its prey's mistake. Suddenly a tentacle shot out, wrapping around Chris' upper right arm. Chris' mind whirled with ideas, until his eyes fell on the hole from which the creature had been pulled. The top eight inches may be ice but it appeared that below that mark it was all water.

"Ok buddy…let's see how well you swim…"

Chris tilted the gun toward the ice and pulled the trigger. Even with the creature's tentacle tightening on his arm and shutting off the blood, Chris managed to keep his aim at the monster's feet. The shots peppered the ice, spraying flecks of up onto the monster's legs. Just as the AK-47 clicked dry, the creature took a step forward.

There was a loud _craaaak_ as the ice gave way and the creature slipped into the water below. Chris was ready to breath a sigh of relief, when he suddenly slid forward. He had forgotten about the tentacle still wrapped around his arm. If he didn't escape he and the monster both would be dying of hypothermia.

Chris grabbed for the combat knife on his belt, as he tried desperately to slow his progress toward the broken ice. Even if he didn't make it to the hole itself, his body weight would be more than enough to sink him if he got close to the weakened area. Just as he slid the knife from its sheath, the creature's tentacles burst from the water waving wildly.

"Sorry pal, you're going alone on this one."

Chris sliced through the tentacle just as the creature's resolve and strength gave out. Slowly it sank deeper into the freezing water as Chris got to his feet. The now empty AK-47 lay forgotten on the floor.

"I hope Alex is fairing better than I am."

Just as Chris' voice trailed off, the radio crackled to life.

"_Good evening, little sister…"_

* * *

Alex swatted at one of the thousand ants flying around the room. They were more of a nuisance really, than a real threat. But, given half a chance, Alex would have gone for a flamethrower and torched them to hell and back. However, she had more important things to be worrying about than the miniscule insects currently buzzing around her head, like finding Alfred's ring.

She had no idea where Chris had gone, but hoped he was trying to locate Nosferatu. In turn, finding him would find the earring they needed. Alex already suspected she knew where Alfred and his signet ring would be, Alexia's lab. However, on the off chance that some changes had been made, she had already checked out the eastern lab. The trip had earned her nothing more than a half empty Beretta.

Before she reached the door to the lab she spotted the blood smears on the hallway wall. Despite everything, her stomach tightened at the site of it. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the automatic door into the lab itself. The blood trail continued past some lab equipment, up three evenly spaced steps, then abruptly ended with no body in sight.

"Now, isn't that odd?" Alex cocked her head, following the blood up the stairs to the small landing. "Massive amounts of blood usually equals dead or at least severely wounded body."

Alex turned from the blood to a nearby console. Her experience as a lab assistant at the Arklay Facility allowed her to actually understand the machine's readouts. Something had been in cryogenic status and had recently been revived. Given Alexia's miraculous rise from the dead, Alex was positive she had been the last occupant of said cryo-tube. Except the machine was telling her someone, or something, was currently residing in what should have been an empty tube.

"This just gets weirder and weirder."

Alex's fingers flicked expertly over the machine's buttons. A few seconds later there was a metallic click and a hiss of escaping air. Slowly she backed up a couple steps, flicking the safety off her Magnum. She had no idea what might be popping out of the tube now rising from the floor and had no desire to be caught off guard.

The tube clicked into place and the frosted glass slide aside. Alex actually let out a short squeak of surprise as a body tumbled out to land face first on the floor. She approached cautiously, making sure to keep the magnum trained on it just in case it decided to jump to its feet and try to rip her throat out. Once she got within two feet, she knew it wasn't going to be jumping anywhere…it was barley breathing.

"Alfred?"

Alex shoved the magnum behind her back and kneeled, gently rolling Alfred onto his back. He was a mess. There was a bullet wound to his stomach and his face was covered with small cuts and bruises. She also noted his right arm was bloody and his leg was bent at an odd angle. Carefully, she rocked his head back as he opened his eyes.

"Alexia." Alfred's voice was barley above a whisper as he reached up and touched her cheek. "You cut…yo…your hair…"

"Yes." Alex's voice was almost as quiet. "It was becoming bothersome."

"It…it's pretty…" Alfred coughed, a little blood dribbling down one corner of his mouth. "I'm tired…"

"Go to sleep Alfred." Alex's voice cracked. "You've done all that I required, rest now."

Alfred smiled up at Alex with pure adoration glistening in his eyes. Alex smiled back as Alfred's hand slipped from her cheek, landing on the floor with a muffled thump. Carefully she laid his head on the floor. She then slid his signet ring from his finger and slipped it into her front pocket, before carefully crossing his hands over his chest.

Alex leaned over him, gently kissing his forehead. She couldn't help feeling a tug of remorse and sadness. For several weeks, she had played the part of his sister. True it had been an act she had wholeheartedly believed in because of brainwashing and drugs. But, that did not diminish the fact that she had, deep down, cared for the man. In some way he had taken Albert's place, just as she herself had taken Alexia's.

She stood, heading back through the lab and the following ant room. Though she hated to admit it, Alex was torn between Albert and Chris. They were enemies, what had transpired between them at the mansion she couldn't be entirely be sure of. True, she had seen a video of Albert being repeatedly impaled by a Tyrant, but the only thing she had been allowed to hear of the tape was her brother's screaming voice as he died. Now Albert was alive and trying to kill Chris and Chris hated her brother with a passion.

Here she was in the middle, between the man who had raised her…her own blood, and the man she had developed feelings for…long before the 'Spencer Incident'.

Alex sighed heavily as the elevator came to a stop. She needed to radio Chris, tell him she had the ring and was waiting at the mansion. Despite her earlier outburst, she wasn't angry. Frustrated and tired, but not angry. She stepped through the large double doors, not noticing the door clipping her in the back as it shut.

"Good evening, little sister…"

Alex spun around, instinctively bringing the magnum up and pointing it toward the voice. What she didn't realize was that her radio was on, bumped when she walked through the door.

Albert was leaning against the wall behind the right hand door, his arms crossed and one leg cocked with the foot firmly planted against the mahogany wall board. He looked like a blonde James Dean in sunglasses and a black combat outfit. Alex didn't lower the gun.

"Cut the shit Albert."

Her tone was downright icy, which seemed to amuse her big brother. Slowly, like a cat waking up from a nap, Albert detached himself from the wall and circled her. She turned with him, the sites of the magnum firmly planted over his chest. She wasn't sure what he was planning, or whether or not she could actually shoot him. But, a show of weakness certainly wouldn't help her now.

Albert came to a stop, once again crossing his arms, and smiled benevolently at her. Alex was well aware that her back was now to the wall, not a position she was entirely comfortable with.

"Such language Aaron, I do not believe I brought you up to talk like that."

Alex's harsh laugh, so like Albert's, cut through the silent lobby.

"No, you only brought me up to be a killer." A cold cruel smile spread across her face. "But at least I've never betrayed anyone."

Alex's back hit the wall, the magnum falling to the floor as Albert grabbed her wrist. Ironically the only thing that had saved her from a nasty bump on the head was Albert's hand coming between it and the wall. Alex somehow managed not to look afraid, despite being terrified, because at that precise moment Albert tilted his head and let his sunglasses slide down to reveal his eyes. It wasn't the look of them that was causing her to become nervous, it was the look _in_ them.

"Get off your high hoarse little sister. I do believe there is an Umbrella insignia missing from your uniform, not to mention you're keeping company with an ex-S.T.A.R.S. member."

Alex flinched as Albert pulled his right hand from behind her head and slipped her sunglasses off her face. Their eyes met and Alex had to fight to keep her own cobalt blue eyes locked on Albert's yellow ones. Somehow she managed not to jump as Albert dropped the hand to his side and snapped her sunglasses in two.

"Use Redfield to escape if you must, but remember…I plan on killing him with my own hands."

Alex had heard this tone before. He reserved it only for lecturing the morons under him and disciplining her when she had decided to do something stupid.

"Albert, I'm in no mood for one of your lectures and you have no right to tell me what to do." Alex's face turned grim and hard. "At least _he_ didn't run when I shot Alexia…at least _he_…"

Albert's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and Alex realized that he didn't know she was the one who had fired the shot.

"You didn't think it was me did you? You just assumed it was Claire…" Alex actually laughed, shaking her head. "At least I tried to save your life…what have you done for me lately?"

"Stay out of the way Aaron, don't make me do something I will regret."

Before Alex could respond he was gone, his footsteps receding quickly. She let out a shaking breath and slid slowly down the wall into a sitting position. Her right arm gave a twinge as she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Choices…choices…"

* * *

Claire's hand was shaking as she reached out toward Steve. Just has her fingertips brushed his shoulder, his eyes flew open, looking wild and unfocused.

"Steve!"

"Claire…is that you?"

Claire nodded, glancing around for some way to release him from the chair. Soon enough she spotted a nearby button in the wall to her left. Moving swiftly, she walked over and pushed it. There was a metallic _clank _as the two axes shifted their positions and released Steve. Claire was by his side in a moment, catching him as he slumped forward.

"Claire…she did something…she…"

Suddenly Steve let out a high pitched scream, clutching his stomach. Claire glanced around wildly, wishing that Chris, or better yet, Alex were here. If anyone knew what was wrong with him, Claire was betting Alex did. Unfortunately she was on her own and Steve's spasms were getting worse.

"Claire…"

"Steve, don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll find Alex, she'll…"

"…run…"

"What?"

Steve looked up at her, his eyes glowing a harsh red. Claire involuntarily pulled back, letting out a squeak of surprise. She watched in horror as his face elongated and his skin turned a sickly shade of green. She backed up slowly as Steve stumbled out of his chair, his body snapping and cracking as it mutated into something far larger and more dangerous.

"…RUN…"

Claire spun around as the creature let out a long loud bellow of rage, grabbing one of the hefty axes that had formerly imprisoned it. Tears stung her eyes as Claire pumped her arms, racing for the steel door she had come through. Behind her she heard the thundering footfalls of what had formerly been Steve trailing after her.

Claire crashed full long into the door, grabbing for the handle like a mad woman. But the door wouldn't budge…it was locked. Claire slammed a fist into the door, then spun around as Steve crashed ever closer. Slowly she flicked the safety off the Glock Alex had thrown her, a tear running down her face.

"Steve…I'm sorry…"

But before Claire could pull the trigger a tentacle, far larger than the one that had taken out the balcony at the Mansion, crashed through the wall. Claire screamed and the Glock hit the floor as a second tentacle shot through the opposite side of the wall and wrapped around her waist. Claire screamed again as the tentacle tightened, threatening to crush her to death.

What Claire couldn't see was Steve come to a slow stop in front of her and the tentacles, a unusually thoughtful expression on his reptilian face. As she screamed out in pain a second time, a look of recognition crossed his face. He bellowed and swung the ax in a wide arc, cutting through the tentacle that held Claire aloft. She hit the floor, coughing, and glanced up at Steve and the remaining tentacle.

The tentacle swung toward him, crashing into his chest and slamming him against the far wall. Steve let out a roar of pain, as he used his last bit of strength to swing the ax. The ax connected with the base of the tentacle, chopping it off cleanly. The now lifeless tentacle hit the floor with a wet plop, unmoving.

Claire looked on in disbelief as Steve slid slowly down the wall, his body reverting back to its normal form. Slowly, she crawled over to him, touching his cheek gently. He opened his eyes, touching her hand as he spoke.

"I'm glad you're ok Claire." He murmured softly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok Steve." Claire smiled, fighting back tears. "You did the right thing at the end."

"Yea…"

Claire let out a sob as Steve's eyes closed and his hand fell to the floor…

* * *

Chris only missed Wesker by a few seconds, though he wasn't aware just how close the two of them had come to bumping into each other. He slammed through the right door of the Mansion, out of breath and almost frantic. He had heard every word over the radio and then it had suddenly cut out. He didn't know if Wesker would harm Alex, but he wasn't entirely sure Wesker's ambition wouldn't outweigh brotherly love.

"Alex…Alexandra!"

"Over here…"

Chris spun around and found Alex sitting against the wall, her head resting on her drawn up knees. She looked tired and for the first time since he hand known her, young. Right now she looked almost childlike and Chris cursed Wesker for putting her in such a vulnerable state.

Carefully, he kneeled down in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head, her hair falling into her eyes. Gently, Chris brushed her hair aside. Smiling down at her, he held out a hand to help her to her feet. He wasn't going to tell her he knew what had happened between her and Wesker, that was a conversation better left for another time.


	14. The Choice

Alex arched an eyebrow as she took in their new surroundings. They appeared to be standing in some kind of prison, although Alex didn't remember this being on the maps she had been forced to memorize. Now that Alex had led them from the Mansion, their next priority was to set the entire facility to blow up, find Claire, and get the hell out of here before the fireworks started.

"This is one creepy place, I tell you what."

Chris nodded and started to say something, when a muffled sob interrupted him. It was coming from the room to Alex's right and Alex quickly put two and two together. After all, there was more than one way to get to this hallway, Alex had simply taken the most direct route from the lobby.

"Claire?" Alex rapped her knuckles on the heavy steel door. "Claire is that you?"

"Yes." Her words were hoarse and cracked. "Alex?"

"Yea, are you alright?"

"Yes but…but Steve…"

Claire trailed off into another fit of sobs and Alex didn't need to hear what had happened. Sometime between the time Claire had parted from them, until now, Steve had gotten killed. Alex tried the door handle, wrenching it back and forth. It was locked. She stepped aside and motioned at Chris.

"Maybe you can get it open."

Chris nodded, tucking his Beretta behind his back. Chris gripped the handle in his right hand and leaned back slightly. There were two loud _clangs_ as he put all his weight behind each shoulder ram. The door shook, but would not give. Chris backed up, preparing to try a third time, when a key card slid into the hallway from Claire's side of the door.

"It's key card for the self-destruct computer." Claire's voice sound slightly more steady than before. "If you set the self-destruct, maybe the door will unlock."

"That sounds right." Alex murmured, tapping her chin. "At least that's the way the system is usually set up."

"We'll be right back Claire." Chris scooped up the card. "Promise."

"Ok."

Chris turned to Alex, who nodded and pointed to a small alcove at the end of the hallway.

"That way."

* * *

Wesker was in one of the lower labs, observing every move Aaron and Redfield were making, and pacing back in forth the small room like a caged animal. He was still agitated from the confrontation between himself and his little sister.

A loud _clang_ drew his attention to the monitors. Aaron and Redfield were in the holding area and from the tone of the conversation, so was Redfield's baby sister. There was a few seconds of discussion and then Redfield and Aaron continued down the hallway to a small alcove and stairway.

Wesker flipped through the security channels until he found the one he was looking for, a picture of Redfield and Aaron standing on a large steel mesh platform. There was several more seconds of conversation and then they both disappeared through a sliding steel door. Wesker didn't need to switch cameras to know what they were doing and just where they were going. Aaron and Redfield were going to blow up the facility.

Wesker watched the monitor, waiting to see the two of the emerge from the security room and hear the computer start its self-destruct countdown. What he saw instead, was Aaron come running through the door, speed across the platform, and rush down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"What in the world are you up now?"

* * *

Alex spared no energy as she raced through the holding area and crashed through the door back into Alexia's lab. She was severely pissed with herself. She should have known they would need a password to start the countdown. She had worked in lab security long enough to know that simple little piece of information and yet it had completely slipped her mind. However, it was a problem that would soon be easily remedied.

When she and Chris had first come through here on their way to the floor below, Alex had spotted a file sitting on one of the consoles. She had quickly thumbed through it and, at the time, had not deemed it important. Of course now it _was_ important, because inside she knew it held the secret to the pass code she and Chris needed.

She slid to a stop in front of the console and snatched up the file.

"Alright, I know it's in here."

_**The Ashford family's most important secret is kept at this lab. **_

_**As a safety precaution, I have installed a self-destruct…**_

Alex skipped ahead a bit. "Yea, yea, I know that."

_**By using the elevator…**_

…_**one should….**_

…_**escape from the lab easily…**_

"Oh come on, get the relevant part you rambling asshole!"

…_**I have used the name of my beautiful ancestor for the activation code.**_

_**Glory to the Ashfords,**_

_**Alexander Ashford**_

"Yes!" Alex dropped the file on the floor and grabbed at the button on her radio. "Chris, you there?"

"_I'm here."_

"The activation code is Veronica."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Trust me on this. Kent made me learn the entire freaking history of this screwed up family, it's Veronica."

"_Alright…hold on…"_

Alex crossed her arms, her right foot tapping nervously as she waited. Just as Alex was beginning to think she might have been wrong a siren went off and the overhead intercom came to life.

* * *

_**- The self-destruct sequence has been initiated. All doors are **_

_**now unlocked. All employees evacuate the facility…. REPEAT…**_

_**The self-destruct has been initiated…this facility will self-**_

_**destruct in ten minutes…All employees evacuate the facility… -**_

* * *

A smirk formed on Wesker's face as the intercom blared the facility's immanent destruction. He leaned a closer to the monitor and his smirk deepened as he saw Claire step into the holding area and then go running toward the alcove and the platform where her brother was now standing. Wesker slowly got to his feet and headed out the door.

"This time you won't be getting away so easily Redfield…"

* * *

"Claire!"

Chris hugged her as she came to a skidding stop in front of him. The computer was still blaring its warning and the siren was still going off, but for a few seconds both siblings forgot about that. After all the hell of Raccoon City and Rockfort Island, they had finally been reunited.

"Come on Claire, we have to get out of here."

As the two siblings turned to flee, something dropped from the ceiling and blocked their escape. Chris automatically stepped in front of Claire as Alexia lifted her head toward the two of them. Chris knew that if the armor piercing rounds Alex had fired into her during their last confrontation couldn't put her down for good, there was zero chance of him pulling it off with just a Berretta.

"Chris!" Claire grabbed Chris by the arm and swung him toward a pair of locks behind them. "Look!"

Chris studied the apparatus for exactly two seconds then sprinted to the far right lock. He quickly skimmed the instructions then glanced toward Claire.

"On three." Chris took a deep breath. "1...2...3!"

Chris and Claire turned the locks at the same time. There was a hum of electricity and the click of machinery as the weapon, the Linear Launcher, powered up. From his skimming of the directions, he knew it was going to take at least two minutes for the weapon to power up and become usable.

"Claire I want you to head toward the hanger, meet…"

"But Chris!"

"No buts." Chris reached out and spun Claire around to face him, holding her by the upper arms. "Meet up with Alex and the two of you head to the hanger. I'll be there shortly, I promise."

Slowly, Claire nodded. "You'd better be."

Claire spun around and ran for the stairs, sliding close to the railing to avoid Alexia. But, Alexia had other plans. The former Ashford turned into Claire's path and swung her arm toward the railing. A fire sprang up, cutting off Claire's escape.

"No!"

Just as Chris raised his gun, three shots rang out. Alexia stumbled forward and hit her knees, as she did the fire died down and went out. Chris looked toward the stairs and saw Alex framed in the doorway, her magnum still raised. She winked at him, her face breaking into a sly smile.

"Guess I just made it eh?" Alex took two steps forward and grabbed Claire by the wrist. "Come on honey, two's company, three's a crowd, and four is two too many. I'm sure Chris can handle the Ashford freak on his own."

As Alex pulled Claire toward the stairs, she glanced back at Chris and gave him an encouraging smile. Chris smiled back and winked. Alex nodded and disappeared out the door with Claire in tow…

* * *

Alex took the stairs two at a time, Claire just behind her. As she hit the holding area's hallway she glanced back.

"Don't worry, Chris will be…"

"Alex…LOOK OUT!"

Alex started to turn just as something slammed into her chest. It felt like a wrecking ball had just taken a swipe at her and hit it's mark. She flew backwards into the wall behind her, crashing into it with a bone jarring _crack_. As she hit, her head snapped to the side and her temple struck the jagged edge of protruding brick. There was an explosion of pain and her vision doubled. She slid down the wall, blackness darkening the edges of her conciseness. Through the haze she heard Claire screaming her name. Alex tried to respond, but the action seemed too much for her. Her body finally slide to the floor and toppled over face first…then the blackness closed in and took over…

* * *

Claire rushed to Alex's unmoving body. Her left arm was bent over her head, her right laying perfectly straight along the line of her body. Alex's head was turned toward the door they had been fleeing to, blood trickling from a gash at her right temple. Claire reached down and gently shook her, but Alex did not move…or awake.

"Why?" Claire spun, turning her grief to anger as she glared at the man behind her. "What did she ever do to you!"

Wesker said nothing, showed no emotion. He had not intended to hit Aaron that hard, nor had he intended for her to hit the wall with such velocity. His intention had been only to get her out of the way so she would not interfere and possibly get herself hurt and/or killed. But his plans had gone slightly awry.

Wesker's eyes flicked to the unmoving form of his baby sister and he inwardly winced. His gaze then turned to Claire as she jumped to her feet and rushed him.

"You bastard!"

Wesker stepped to the side, grabbed Claire by the wrist, and spun her into him. Before she could react, he wrapped a well muscled arm around her neck.

"Calm yourself Miss Redfield or I will be forced to start the festivities earlier than anticipated."

From the stairwell came a deafening explosion and Chris rolled into the hallway seconds later…

* * *

Chris turned his attention from the empty doorway to Alexia. He took a step backwards as she threw her head back and her skin began to bubble. She was mutating again and this time it was into something that didn't look even remotely human. Wings ripped their way through the skin on her back and her legs disappeared. When all was said and done she looked like some horror writer's vision of a mutant dragonfly or flying ant.

Chris backed up again, bumping into the wall by the Linear Launcher as Alexia's wings beat swiftly and lifted her into the air. Suddenly the lock around the Linear Launcher released and the gun fell forward. Chris wrenched it from it's holder and swung it onto his shoulder. As the computer announced they only have five minutes to escape, Chris sited in on the flitting monster Alexia had become.

"Hold still you bitch…"

Alexia was quick and with the counter running, Chris knew he really only had one chance. One chance to send the bitch to hell.

Just as Chris was about to take the shot blind, Alexia dipped down and lined up perfectly with the launcher's crosshairs. He pulled the trigger before she could zip out of line again. The burst from the launcher took her right in the chest. She screamed as the energy built and expanded. Chris dropped the launcher and charged for the doorway, not wanting to be present when the ball of energy finally exploded.

Chris was knocked off his feet as the inevitable explosion occurred. He didn't have to look to know Alexia was nothing more than a few pieces of singed meat and body parts. He rolled down the stairs and landed at the foot of them in crouched position, his right hand braced on the floor.

"So nice to see you again Redfield."

Chris' head snapped up at the sound of that cold calculating voice. Wesker was standing a few feet away, Claire firmly in his grip. To the left of them was a large hole in the wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out Wesker had put it there. As Chris slowly got to his feet, he caught site of Alex. She was laying on the ground, unmoving, her magnum laying by her side. His eyes flicked from Alex to Wesker and all the anger he felt at the man doubled.

"You son of a bitch." Chris growled, tightening his fists. "You'd kill your own sister to satisfy your twisted plans?"

"The price of success is high."

Wesker smirked and dragged Claire through the hole in the wall. Chris stepped forward, intent on following him. But before he did, he kneeled next to Alex. There was blood caked along the right side of her face from a gash at her temple. Carefully he brushed aside a few strands hair and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Chris got to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he sprinted through the hole after Wesker…

* * *

Wesker was waiting patiently as Redfield burst through the double doors into the docking bay. He was unsurprised to see the hate and anger in Redfield's gaze. For a long time, Wesker had watched the growing affection between Aaron and Redfield turn from something very much like siblings, into something far more substantial. It had been going on long before the incident at the Mansion and Wesker had not been pleased with it from the beginning.

"Let her go."

Wesker smirked and shoved Claire toward her brother. She stumbled over to him and Redfield immediately pushed her behind him.

"Alexia's dead you know."

"That's no matter, I have Steve's body to work with."

Claire leapt toward Wesker, her anger over Alex replaced with her grief over Steve. Wesker had to smirk, young love was such a foolish thing. Redfield grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to his side before she could get herself killed.

"Claire get out of here, now."

Claire glanced at Wesker then back to Chris and finally nodded.

"Just remember your promise."

Claire disappeared through the doors, giving her brother one last look. Wesker shook his head as he stepped forward.

"You really are a heroic fool."

"You owe some debts Wesker." Chris glared at him. "I intend to collect."

"Really?" Wesker reached up and removed his sunglasses, dropping them to the ground as he walked forward. "I don't know where you get your confidence from Chris, but it is about to get you killed."

Chris was momentarily surprised to hear Wesker call him by his first name. But as those yellow eyes bored into his, he quickly got over it. He took a step back as Wesker advanced, lulling him into thinking he was afraid. His arm bumped a nearby stack of pipes and he grabbed one. Mustering all of his strength, he swung the pipe in a wide arc toward Wesker's head.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Chris' eyes widened. Wesker had blocked the pipe with his forearm, bending it almost completely in half. Before he could react Wesker shoved the pipe aside and spun into a round house kick. Wesker's heel struck him in the jaw and sent him flying. He hit a nearby stack of pipes and rolled to the floor. Wesker was on him in seconds, jerking him up by the back of the shirt.

"Well? What do you think of the power I got in exchange for my humanity?"

Chris would have responded, had he been given the chance. But Wesker was apparently not interested in Chris' opinion. Because before he could say a word, Wesker punched him in the face. Chris reeled from the hit, stumbling backwards. Wesker hit him again and again Chris stumbled, now with blood running from a cut to his mouth. A hit to the stomach caused Chris to double over, coughing and struggling to breath. Wesker laughed and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him straight.

"It seems your words speak louder than your actions."

Wesker pulled his arm back and down, then brought his fist up with all his power. The blow connected with the bottom of Chris' chin and again sent him flying. He hit the floor a few feet away on his back, his head smacking painfully into the concrete. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to, his whole body felt like it had been put through a cement mixer. The only thing Chris could think of, as Wesker prepared for the final blow, was that he had told his first lie to Claire…he would not be able to keep his promise…

* * *

Claire ran down the hallway and scrambled through the hole in the wall, her eyes darting to the steel door to her right.

"Claire…"

Claire stumbled slightly as she spun to her left. Leaning against the wall, holding her side, was Alex. She looked like death warmed over, but she was alive.

"Alex…you're…you're alive!"

"You can call it that I suppose." She leaned forward glancing through the hole to the hallway beyond. "Where is Chris?"

"Wesker…"

"Shit…Claire head to the plane."

Alex pushed away from the wall and moved past Claire, through the hole, to the hallway.

"But Alex, you're in no condition…"

"Don't worry Claire." Alex's voice was tight and determined. "If I have to drag him out of there by his hair, I'll make sure Chris gets to that plane."

Claire started to argue, but when she saw the look on Alex's face she snapped her mouth shut. When Chris got that very same look, there was no talking him out of whatever he was planning to do.

"Alright, but you better come back."

Alex smiled slyly. "Awe, does that mean if I didn't you'd miss me?"

"Alex…"

"Yea, yea, I'll be back." Alex started down the hallway, breaking into a sprint. "I promise."

Claire shook her head, turning toward the door. She was hearing that particular sentence a lot today, the question was, would any of them be able to keep it?

* * *

Alex pushed back the pain and moved as fast as she was able. Her head throbbed, her right arm felt numb as the pain from the dog bite decided to make it's presence known again, and she believed she had at least two fractured, if not broken, ribs. She was also torn about just what she was going to do. Despite having been knocked into a wall and left for dead, she couldn't bring herself to believe he had intentionally tried to kill her. After all, he was her brother.

Alex heard Albert's voice behind a set of double doors then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. She pushed the doors open and was immediately stunned by what she saw. Chris was laying on the floor to her right, trying to sit up. Albert was crouching a few feet away to her left, looking smug. Neither of them had spotted her yet and she doubted it would change what was about to happen even if they had. Albert was preparing for the final blow, he was going to kill Chris.

Alex looked at the scene and her mind reeled. Albert was her brother, Chris was the one person who didn't condemn her for what she had done. Albert had raised her, Chris had saved her life. She loved them both, but she had to choose…she had to betray one of them…

Alex's eyes flicked the ceiling above Albert's head, then to a lever on her left. Taking one last look at Albert, she dashed to the lever and jerked it down…she made her choice…

There was a loud rattle of clanging metal. Albert's head snapped up, as over a ton of iron girders rained down. Even with his powers he had no chance of escape. Alex turned her gaze away as the girders hit the floor with a crash, burying her brother.

"Chris."

She ran to where Chris was still struggling to stand, not even once glancing at the pile of girders. She helped Chris to his feet, her face etched with worry.

"Are you alright?"

Chris looked into her eyes, then pulled her into a hug. She winced slightly as his tightening arms put pressure on her broken ribs but she said nothing.

"I thought he'd killed you."

"No." She said quietly as he finally pulled back. "Bit banged up, but still alive."

"You didn't…"

Alex started to tell him that she did have to do what she did. But as she opened her mouth to explain, the girders shifted. Alex slowly turned her gaze from Chris' face to the pile. Her eyes widened as the girders shifted again. A second later Albert stood up, shaking his head. He stumbled slightly as he walked away from the girders, his gaze falling on Alex. Chris gently pushed Alex behind him and straightened.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the installation. Alex glanced at her watch, their time was up, the self-destruct had started. All three of them stumbled as a second explosion hit in the very room they were in. A nearby gas tank, at least ten feet tall, ripped away from the wall and fell between Albert and Chris.

"Come on."

Chris jerked Alex toward the double doors and pushed them open. But before he could pull her through, Alex stopped and looked back. Through the fire she could see Albert's face. The two of them stared at each other, looks of sadness and loss flickering over both faces. For the briefest of seconds Albert was the man she remembered before Umbrella and Alex was the sister Albert had raised. Then it was gone and Albert's face once more donned a daunting smirk as he looked past Alex to Chris.

"You've got a lot of dumb luck Redfield." Albert's gaze shifted to Alex. "But next time we meet, Aaron won't be around to save you."

Chris pulled her through the door as Albert's deep laugh echoed behind them…

* * *

As Redfield and Aaron disappeared through the door, Wesker spun around and walked toward his waiting sub. He was relieved to see his sister alive, though more than a little disheartened at her choice. He had thought she would be smarter than that, smart enough to choose the winning side.

"You always were the sentimental one, Bunny." Wesker mumbled as he stepped onto the sub. "And a romantic fool, let's hope it doesn't get you into trouble."

Wesker disappeared through the hatch and a few minutes later the sub exited the hanger…disappearing out to sea…

* * *

Chris and Alex ran down the hallway and crashed through the door. They both skidded into the emergency elevator as more explosions rocked the installation. Alex glanced at Chris and gave him a weak smile, he smiled back, anxiously watching the elevator's decent.

The elevator stopped and just as Alex and Chris stepped out, an explosion ripped through the shaft. Both of them were blown off their feet and over the railing. Chris landed on the nose of the jet, on his stomach with his arms dangling over one side of the nose and his legs dangling over the other. Alex tumbled into the pilot's seat, her feet hanging out of the cockpit and over the right side of the plane and her head wedged between the seat and the control yoke. Claire jumped up from the copilot's seat behind Alex, looking worriedly at both of them. Chris coughed several times and turned to look at his sister.

"Hey, don't I always keep my promises?"

"Yo." Alex lifted her left arm and gave a thumbs up sign. "Told you I'd get him here and I didn't even have to drag him by the hair."

The plane lifted out of the hanger just as the last of the explosions started to rip through the facility. Alex looked out the window as the installation was shredded. She was in the copilot's seat with Claire as Chris flew the jet. He circled the installation once then pulled away, checking his coordinates for their destination.

"Chris, you're still going to try and stop Umbrella aren't you?"

Alex turned from the window. Claire didn't sound angry or accusing, it was simply a question. Despite this, Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Claire, I…"

"Well then, this time you're not leaving me behind." Claire leaned forward and flicked Chris in the back of the head, a sly smile. "I'm coming along to help."

"Claire." Chris sighed heavily. "I am not going to put you…"

"Might as well not argue. From the set of her jaw I'd say you're not going to win."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Alex smiled. "Well I am currently unemployed. I suppose I could work on the right side of things for once. Besides, you need someone like me. I know lots of stuff about Umbrella, I have experience with all of their BOW experiments, I'm an excellent shot, I'm immune to the T-Virus, and I look really cute in a STARS uniform."

Claire turned her head, giving Alex a strange look as Chris blinked rapidly from the front of the plane. Alex shrugged.

"What?" She then smirked. "Oh come on, you can't tell me this shirt doesn't look cuter on me than it does on Chris."

Seconds later, as the plane banked, the cockpit broke out into laughter…


	15. Epilogue

**One Week Later…Phoenix, Arizona…**

Marcus Kent sat in his chair and watched the video, currently being projected onto the screen in front of him, with little interest. The entire board had been called for this, to watch this video and discuss the ramifications of what it held. Even Sir Spencer had come out of reclusion, sitting at the head of the table..

The video blacked out and the lights slowly came back up. The board members, all ten of them, slowly turned their chairs back to the table. Kent showed nothing, his face a stone wall. He carefully folded his hands on the table and looked toward Devon Andrews, the man with the report.

Devon stood up, smoothing out his crisp blue suit. For a moment Devon's eyes met Kent's and Devon smirked. There was no love lost between the two men and everyone knew Devon was gunning for Kent's job as Spencer's right hand man. Kent was not running scared.

"After reviewing the video several times, we have come to the conclusion that both the facility and all of Dr. Ashford's research data are a complete loss." Devon flipped through the file carefully. "In addition the traitor, Dr. Wesker appears to be alive and displaying some very unusual abilities. The two Redfield siblings have disappeared and we believe they survived the destruction of the facility. Right after the initiation of the self-destruct sequence, a UBCS team from a nearby weather facility was deployed. They observed a Harrier Jet flying away from the facility."

Devon turned another page.

"Ms. Wesker and Alfred Ashford are presumed dead, though body recovery will be nearly impossible. Still we believe no one could have survived those explosions and of course we have the video as proof."

As the board members murmured their agreement, Kent began to laugh. The murmuring immediately stopped as Sir Spencer turned his steely green eyed gaze to Kent.

"How can we be sure Ms. Wesker is actually dead?"

"I believe you saw the same video as I did Mr. Kent." Devon smiled slowly, a patronizing smile. "I understand that the video feed cut out two minutes before the final detonation, as to allow the server to dump all it's data into the main computer here in Phoenix, but you and everyone else here saw Dr. Wesker knock his sister into a wall and after that she did not get up. We examined the video carefully, she never moved…"

"I'm not disputing the fact that Ms. Wesker looked to be dead." Kent leaned forward a smirk forming on his face. "But of course, we thought the same thing about Dr. Wesker when a video showed him getting impaled by a tyrant. Your own video proves we were very wrong about that, so what if we're wrong about his sister?"

Every face in the room turned to Spencer, as the two enemies stared each other down.

"I believe Kent has a point." Spencer's voice, despite being over fifty, was strong and deep. "However, we have no proof that she is indeed alive. For now we will wait and presume her dead."

Devon looked smug, while Kent showed no emotion. Slowly, Spencer got to his feet and walked out the door. Two body guards followed closely after him, as did the rest of the board, and Devon. After a few minutes only Kent remained, looking to be in deep thought.

"It seems Devon is still trying to scurry up that corporate ladder."

Kent slowly turned his chair. Douglas was framed in the doorway, just behind him stood his assistant Ice. The two had been involved in every major investigation Umbrella had, had in the last ten years. Including Wesker's betrayal, Birkin's research, and Raccoon City itself. On paper they were independent, in reality they answered to Kent.

"Indeed." Kent got to his feet, buttoning his jacket. "Douglas, I have a job for you."

"Really now?" Douglas smiled. "What, pray tell, would that be?"

"I need you to locate two dead people."

"Interesting, I'll take it."

"I thought you might."

Kent walked out of the board room, Douglas and Ice only a step or two behind. He would find out where both Weskers were hiding. Then he would present them to Spencer with a flourish, assuring his own career and ruining Devon's in the process.

"Just wait Alexandra." Kent whispered as he stepped into the elevator. "We'll be seeing each other soon…"

* * *

**Somewhere in London, England…**

Chris was tired, dead tired. He'd just flown in from New York City and a meeting with the head of the STARS organization, Dennis Walls. Of everyone in the world, Chris had been sure Walls would listen to them about Umbrella and he had. After that a plan had been worked out and Chris had flown back to London to tell everyone the good news, leaving Barry to help iron out the details.

After the incident with Claire infiltrating the facility in Paris, Chris and Jill had decided it would be best to move their base of operations. Wanting to stay out of America, due to too many Umbrella eyes, they had opted for England. In the meantime, the e-mail had come to Leon from Claire and Chris had set off to Rockfort Island.

Chris shook a set of keys out of his pocket, yawning loudly. This would be the second time he had set foot in their new hideout/apartment and all he wanted was a shower and a nap. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, groaning to himself. Everyone was still awake it seemed, despite it being twelve in the morning.

Jill was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her, and a book in her hand. Laying on the floor, with his head propped up on the couch, was Kevin. At the other end of the couch sat Rebecca, munching on a sandwich, and idly playing with Billy's hair. Billy Coen was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of her.

Billy had come into the group with Carlos. Apparently he had been working on trying to gather information about Umbrella on his own and had run into some trouble at the installation Carlos had been stationed at. After Raccoon City, Carlos had insisted on going back to Umbrella. It had been the hope that he could relay information to them from inside. Things hadn't worked out though.

Carlos, who was sitting on a stool at the breakfast nook playing solitaire, had gotten Billy out of said trouble with help from Sicily. Sicily Marks, who was sprawled out on the floor watching Monty Python's Flying Circus, was actually Christina Kennedy, Leon's older sister. She had infiltrated the facility Carlos had been working at in hopes of finding out the truth behind Leon's supposed death. When Carlos got exposed, she'd risked her own neck, and hunt for answers, to bail him and Billy out.

Sitting in between Rebecca and Jill, was Ark Thompson. His attention was firmly fixed on the TV, a smile flickering over his face. Sitting on the other side of the breakfast nook, playing chess with Leon, was Nikka Bryant, former district attorney for Raccoon City and fiancée of Forest Speyer. She had met up with them during an outbreak at a facility in Maine. She'd barley made it out alive, but still managed to save Ark and Leon's life.

The only people Chris didn't see were Claire and Alex. He shut the door behind him and walked toward the small kitchen, stepping over Sicily in the process. Nikka glanced up from her game, making the three scars that ran down the left side of her face blatantly obvious in the bright light.

"Good flight?"

"Tiring. Where's Claire and Alex?"

Nikka pointed toward the balcony, just as the door slid open and Claire stepped inside. She looked up and smiled at her brother.

"Hey Chris, how did it go?"

"Good, we have a plan now. Should only be a week or two before we head back to the US." Chris tilted his head. "Alex still out there?"

"She's still looking ill." Rebecca looked up from the TV. "But she's finally coming out of it."

Chris nodded and headed toward the sliding door, behind him Jill and Claire exchanged knowing looks and giggled softly to themselves. Chris, stoically, ignored them and stepped out onto the balcony.

Alex was leaning against the railing, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. She turned slowly and Chris had to suppress a gasp. Her face was gaunt and paler than usual. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked limp and lifeless. Though her eyes looked brighter then they had when Chris had left.

Rebecca had told him is was a combination of blood loss, the T-Virus infection, stress, and withdrawal from whatever medication they'd shoved into her before sending her to Rockfort Island.

"Hey Chris." Alex flipped the cigarette over the railing. "How goes the planning?"

"It went well." He walked over and leaned against the railing next to her. "Week maybe two, and we can go home."

"Home huh?" Alex sighed. "How is all this being funded?"

"That is the part we're still trying to work out." Chris sighed. "The city we want to use is going to be promised that the only thing they have to pay for is our wages. That leaves all equipment costs on us. I' don't know about you, but I have about 200 dollars to my name."

"Three million four hundred and fifty thousand…and twenty seven cents."

You could almost here the audible plop as Chris' mouth dropped open. Alex stared back at him. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he finally figured out how to speak again.

"Three million four…how the hell did you get that much money!"

"Umbrella pays really well and I just sort of kept chucking it into banks." Alex shrugged. "I just never found a use for it."

"Christ."

Chris shook his head as a sly smile crept across Alex's lips. She stepped closer to him, nudging his arm and causing him to turn and look at her. Still smiling, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, does that kind of contribution earn me a good spot on the team?"

"As a matter of fact…"

Alex tilted her head and their lips met, cutting him off. Chris slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Alex was the first one to pull away and out of the corner of her eye she saw the curtain over the sliding door twitch back into place.

"We're being watched."

"So let's give them something to look at."

Alex didn't argue as Chris kissed her again….


End file.
